A Murder of Leaves
by RACCOONtyranny
Summary: Prompts are fun. Sprace Slash. Rated just in case. Series of oneshots.
1. A Comb, Snow Shoes, and a Shower Curtain

This will most likely end up being a bunch of drabbles, posted at times in which I feel like writing something short and fun.

The title is totally irrelevant, but my friends came up with it a whiiile ago and I was looking for something in which I could name it. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I have done nothing but place certain letters in a certain pattern; and that's all I'll ever be able to do.

Prompt: A comb, a pair of snowshoes, and a shower curtain

"Tony! Tony! Where's my comb?" Sean asked, searching their tiny apartment for his wretched comb which always seemed to have been going missing. He honestly had no idea how an object could just disappear in such a small space but, somehow, it managed to do so pretty regularly. He searched in every nook and cranny; but with no avail. All he got from his searches was a stubbed toe from when he hit his foot against Tony's pair of snow shoes, the reason for them being there in the first place still completely unknown to him, seeing as it was July.

"How should I know?" The Italian shouted from behind the closed door to the bathroom.

"Come on, Tony! I need my comb! My hair doesn't get this amazing by itself! It takes work!" Spot shouted and tried to run his fingers through his hair but was unhappy with how he was sure it must have looked.

"Sean, shut up! I'm trying to take a shower!" was the only response he got from the only other room in the studio.

The thought then popped into Sean's head, of course! He'd forgotten to check the bathroom and knocked on the door quickly before opening it; not waiting for a response. He immediately went to the small cupboard underneath the sink before he heard a large motion come from the area of the shower.

He turned his head to figure out what had happened before seeing the shower curtain stretched as closely to the edges of the shower as possible; trying to cover the entirety of the porcelain tub and completely obscure Sean's view of Tony with designs of rubber ducks and bubbles (It was in the clearance section, they swear).

"Tony, what are you doing?" he asked, rolling his eyes with a smile, his boyfriend could be quite the freak at times.

"I don't want you to see me!" he exclaimed from behind the curtain and Spot shook his head and raised his shoulders, as if to ask what the heck Tony was talking about.

"Tony, I see you naked all the time." He laughed, and walked over to the shower, trying to open the curtain solely for the sake that Tony did not want him to.

"Yeah, but not when I'm showering!" was a squeaked response as he moved to each side of the curtain that Sean was trying to open it from.

"We've showered together!" Sean exclaimed with a laugh, completely not understanding Tony's sudden acts of modesty.

"That's different! Your comb is under the sink, and you're going to be late for work so just get to it!" Tony shouted playfully.

"Oh yeah!" Sean stopped and checked his watch, seeing he was almost going to be late; grabbing the comb that was sitting conveniently in the same basket it was meant to be in, "Thanks, Tony! See you later!" He said and walked out the door, combing his hair at the same time.

Tony just sighed and returned to his shower, times like this is why he never wanted to get a bigger appartment…

If you like fanfiction; or Newsies in general you NEED to check out http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ It's a great site that's updated really often! I promise, you'll love it.


	2. Wicker Basket, Doll, Someone's Attic

Second chapter, and I'm not bothered by the fact that not many read the first one; most people don't read the first chapters of stories cause they end up never getting finished; that's why I'm posting in a timely manner. :) But hopefully the second one get's more headway and thank you to the lovely that did review!

Well, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am no one, therefore I own nothing, and never will. :(

Oh! If you couldn't tell, Sean = Spot & Tony = Racetrack :D

Prompt: A wicker basket, a new doll, and someone's grandmother

Sean coughed into his arm as a new cloud of dust appeared in his face, "Good God, Tony! When's the last time somebody's been up here?" he asked, and looked around at the boxes stacked to the ceiling of the rickety attic. When he agreed help his boyfriend go through his grandmother's discarded things before they moved into her old house (she had decided to move to Florida after her husband died, but wanted the house to stay in the family) he did not anticipate that she was such a pack rat.

Tony's grandmother was a sweet, little Italian woman and Sean never, in his wildest dreams, could have thought she had owned so much useless junk. Tony turned to him, a bandana already covering his face to avoid breathing in the dust, asbestos, and probably everything else that resided in an eighty year old attic, "I don't know, see when the last box was labeled for and that was probably it." He laughed, knowing his Nonie hadn't thrown anything out in the last century. She didn't even throw out her old food; she was big into compost for some reason…

As they spent hours digging through her junk they pulled out many random objects and each surprised them more than the last. Tony had found his mothers kindergarten report card, a pair of socks his great grandmother had knitted, and a feather pen his Nonie claimed was from the Civil War (neither boy had the heart to tell her it had "MADE IN CHINA" printed on the side of it).

Eventually Tony found a wicker basket and threw it on the pile of junk in which they would throw away, he had been throwing things over his shoulder aimlessly and had not realized Sean was standing right behind him as he did this, "SHIT!" Sean exclaimed as he rubbed his head where the offending carrier had hit him.

Tony turned around and instantly felt bad, "Oh! Spot! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked and stood up, walking over to his boyfriend and hugging him in apology.

"Alright, Tony, you know what you deserve for that?" Spot asked with an evil smirk. Tony raised an eyebrow and Spot pulled out a porcelain doll he had found about an hour back that he was waiting the perfect time to bring out. Tony had a horrible phobia of the dolls and he immediately shrieked and ran across the room.

"SEAN! PUT THAT AWAY! BURN IT! THROW IT AWAY! DO SOMETHING WITH IT!" he exclaimed and pressed himself up against the wooden wall.

"But Tony! She's still in her packaging! She's like brand new!" Tony laughed and inspected the doll more carefully, Tony just stood wide eyed and yelled at him to put it away, "Aw, the poor dolly!" Spot laughed and shook it at Tony a little, mockingly, "Toooonnyyy!" He said in a high pitched voice and rocked the doll back and forth to make her eyes open and close.

"No! Seriously! Get it away from me! Ahh!" he screamed as Sean started moving toward him and ran away to the opposite corner of the room.

"Oh, come on, Tony! She's still in the box! Think of it like a prison she cannot be released from!" he laughed and Tony shook his head.

"Just get it awayyy." Tony whined and looked at Spot pleadingly; who shrugged with a smile and threw it into the pile of things that would be thrown away.

"Alright, Tony, it's okay, I'll protect you from the big, bad dolly." Sean smiled as he tried to move closer to his boyfriend, only to make Tony blow a large cloud of dust at him; throwing him into a coughing fit.

They both laughed and tried to get back at one another playfully until Tony's Nonie finally called up to them, asking them if they wanted three bowls of pasta or five; each of them rolling their eyes and walking back down the stairs covered in dust.

Whelp, there we go!

If you like fanfiction; or newsies in general, (DOT)com/ is the place for you!


	3. Soda, Oranges, Tarot Deck

Hehe, this one isn't nearly as good; but I haven't been feeling well lately, I don't know anyone who is. Besides; this prompt thing seems to be getting quite a bit harder! :)

Oh well, I think you should review. I'm doing my part so you should do yours! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and have nothing to sue for...soo...you may as well not. Save yourself the money for a lawyer.

Prompt: A can of soda, three oranges, and a Tarot deck

Tony looked around his boyfriend's apartment, eyeing each object with interest. They had been dating for about a month, but Tony had never been to Sean's apartment before, "So, uh, I didn't know you were into this kind of thing…" Tony stared at a voodoo doll lying on the coffee table nervously.

"I'm not…" Sean stated and placed the can of soda Tony requested on a coaster in the shape of a pentagram.

"Then…" Tony widened his eyes and gestured at his surroundings. The walls were white, but were also covered in pagan symbols and incense holders.

"It's my roommate's…he's into all this kind of stuff. I'm not home, nor care enough to tell him to change it. It doesn't really bother me…besides, it's better than blank walls" Sean shrugged; he was apparently a much more easy going guy than Tony had expected him to be; because he would NEVER allow this stuff to hang in his living room.

"Really? You're not bothered at all? Because…I feel kind of uncomfortable…" Tony stated as he poked a severed doll head.

"Not really, I mean…when he brought home the poster of Satan I drew the line, but that's really it. He pays like ninety percent of the rent; and I'm not here most of the time anyway…I only use it as an address to keep up residency so tuition will be cheaper…" Sean shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal was. So his roommate wanted to decorate the apartment weird, it's not like any of it was real, and his friend went through phases. At least Tony wasn't around for his football stage where everything had been covered in sports memorabilia; that had been a bit awkward for him since he didn't know the difference between soccer and baseball; at least the voodoo stuff was more his speed.

Tony nodded, but was still slightly unnerved; "Well I guess having cheap rent makes most things bearable…" he stated and finally took a sip of his drink.

"Yep…I'm hungry…" Sean stated and got up; once again leaving Tony in the odd room. He returned again with a few oranges, and gestured to his boyfriend, who took one.

"Why did you take three?" Tony asked, and raised an eyebrow.

Once again, Sean raised his shoulders and let them fall back down, "I would have eaten the third one too if you didn't take it. I like them; I eat like six a day." He grinned.

Tony blinked a few times, his new boyfriend was beginning to freak him out; he knew his boyfriend was laid back…but all of this was just getting weird…and his orange fetish really didn't help, "Oh…that's nice…"

"Yeah…" Sean leaned over to take a sip of his own drink but his elbow knocked over a stack of Tarot cards lying on the arm of his couch and they spewed all over the floor.

The one unmistakably on the top, however, was the sign of death; which caused Tony's eyes to become even wider.

"Oops, well, you know what they say; the one on top is the most important." Sean laughed as he waved it in front of Tony's face. The boy sat back, and grabbed at the golden cross that hung from around his neck.

"Oh god…" he said, and having enough stood up and started walking toward the door, "I've got to be going…"

"But you just got here…" Sean stated and Tony looked at him.

"I don't feel comfortable here…I don't know if we're going to work out with you living here…um…I'll call you…" He said and practically ran out the door.

Sean then laughed and called for Jack to come out from the other room.

"Wow, that really worked!" Sean laughed and gave his roommate a high five.

"Yeah, now let's take this shit down…it's freaking me out…" Jack smiled and began pulling down the voodoo-like objects.

"Yeah, you really outdid yourself there, Jacky-boy…" Spot said, and observed the decorations.

"Well, I don't know why you couldn't just break up with him like a normal person! You had to make me look like a total creep!" Jack laughed and Sean shrugged.

"I couldn't; he was cute…but not for me." Sean smiled; needless to say, the promised call never came with the relief of both parties.

eh-heh. Good Newsies site - (DOT)com/


	4. Budget Cuts, Bandanas, and Trust

From what I know there are several who are reading this; and for them I won't give up. For myself I won't either. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, don't you think more people would read?

Prompt: Budget cuts, bandanas, trust

"Alright, kids, to work with your improv partner is to trust your improve partner. He must know you will not lead him into the proverbial wall, just as you must trust he will not lead you into a real one in this activity!" Denton, Sean and Tony's theater teacher grinned widely. He was actually the journalism teacher, but with budget cuts he had been made in charge of all English related electives; and this one he took a bit too seriously for the first year students.

Sean and Tony looked at each other with wide eyes from their seats across the room from one another, mentally agreeing to be partners. They had jerks in their class, namely the Delancy brothers, and neither of them could be sure they would not be lead down a flight of stairs and made to break their neck…not like the last kids…

As soon as Denton plopped down the basket of bandanas to be used as blindfolds everyone rushed over to try to find the one that had not been encrusted in other people's sweat, not entirely comfortable with putting pieces of cloth their teacher had found in the janitor's closet over their faces…stupid budget cuts…

Sean found one he deemed suitable and elected that he would put it on first and handed it to his friend to put on him; oh hush, he was paranoid about getting his hair caught in the knot. Tony took the piece of cloth and was forced to stand on his tip toes and move almost awkwardly close to the other teenager; him being shorter than his partner.

"Alright, you're good…" He stated and stood back, he could see the look of apprehension on Spot's features even from underneath the light blue bandana. He placed his hands out in front of him, his hands wide open and his head moving around at the slightest noise; hyper aware and feeling obscenely vulnerable.

"Let's just get this over with…I hate this exercise…" Spot grimaced and Tony laughed a little.

"Come on, Spot, you think I'm going to lead you into a pole or something?" Tony joked and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room and surprised at the spark he felt upon contact with the other boy's skin.

"I don't know if you still hold grudges against me after all those short jokes I made first period…" Sean laughed nervously and still held his other hand out apprehensively, taking each step slowly in order to feel out any and all things in front of him in order to save him the embarrassment of tripping.

"Well, I am, but I ain't going to kill you over them." Tony grinned and they began walking down the halls. The old school was covered in dust and mold and Sean was nearly as worried about touching one of the gum encrusted walls as someone as well.

The pair walked around the school aimlessly until Tony got an idea. He then led the blonde to the vending machines near the gym and gently him up against them. He pushed his back to the wall and Sean began to breathe a little bit heavier; unknowing of what was going on.

"Tony…where are we?" he asked and began to lift his hand up to pull off the offending cotton/polyester blend but Tony's hand grabbed his wrist and gently put it back down near his side.

"Hush, Spot, just trust me…" He whispered to him and took a few silent steps in front of him. Their faces were now just an inch apart and Spot suddenly felt Tony's hot breath upon his lips. He jumped slightly, but upon realizing what was happening relaxed; he'd waited so long for something like this to happen, he just wished what was happening was really happening and not just a sick joke.

Tony connected the space between them and pressed his lips to the other's; the touch was soft and quick, pulling back only seconds later. After Tony pulled back slightly Sean immediately ripped the bandana off of his face and threw it on the ground, grabbing both of his friend's cheeks with his hands and bringing their lips together once again, more fervently this time. As they kissed Spot could not help but thank the budget cuts and Denton's crazy teaching style for the unorthodox trust game…

Advertisement: Awesome newsies site! - (DOT)com/


	5. Facades, Swimming, and Sleep Talking

I know. :? Not really a drabble...but I couldn't think of anything shorter. That's why this took a bit longer... Sorry!

Disclaimer: Sue me if you dare! You will just be wasting your money! I own nothing but a laptop and a copy of Newsies; and I shall die before you rip either of those things from my fingers! Oh, and btw, I am in fact Italian from a very Italian town; and yes I know there are subtle Italians...I just haven't met one yet. lol.

Prompt: Façades, Swimming, and Sleep Talking

"Spot…Spot, I love you…" Racetrack said after taking a large breath and slammed his fists into the table. He'd wanted to say it for so long, and had decided to finally take the plunge. Sean was his friend, part of his social circle of best friends; but not actually a best friend in himself.

Racetrack's been having sexual identity crisis for as long as he could remember, growing up on the streets you'd think it wouldn't be that bad. But he HAD been raised by nuns for the first six years of his life and because of that it stuck with him that it couldn't be; and he'd spent many a night lying awake in bed hating himself for it.

He didn't even know what it meant at first, but every time he'd see one of the older newsies take off his shirt in the hot sun he couldn't help but stare. When he began to understand what that could mean he couldn't bring himself to even contemplate it. For about three years he was perfectly happy to make up excuses and try to stick with them.

"I just think about guys because…I'm curious about what I'll look like when I'm older…"

As he grew older and his hormones began to kick in he just came up with new ones.

"It's not that I like boys, I'm just so sexually frustrated I'd have sex with anything!" Was his most common lie; probably because it wasn't actually that far off…he _was_ a teenaged boy...

He wasn't alright living this kind of lie, but he told himself he was. He began dating girls, hoping, _begging_ the God that told him what he felt was wrong, to allow him to just like these girls. He could date them for maybe two weeks before he grew completely disgusted with them. The same breasts that he heard other boys fawning over just seemed like disgusting fat to him, and their other feminine parts that the boys couldn't stop obsessing over made him shiver.

Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore and just decided to live a life of celibacy, deciding that if he couldn't have sex with boys he wouldn't have sex with anyone. Which, again being a teenaged boy, worked for about a half an hour.

Eventually either the worst or best thing that could ever happen to him happened. Over the years he had grown to be pretty good friends with the other boys of his lodging house; and they always talked about their friend Spot. Always telling jokes about what he'd done and what he would do next; and when Racetrack finally met him, he knew why.

He tried to hide his feelings for months, passing them off as either jealousy or admiration, but never wanting to consider attraction. What finally threw him over the edge was when Spot invited all of the Manhattan newsies to the docks to go for a swim one July afternoon. Of course Racetrack wanted to go; actually growing to be pretty comfortable with the blonde and also not wanting to pass off the chance to swim…he could never handle the heat...

His heterosexual façade broke, however, when they were changing. He had taken off his shirt quickly and looked up off handedly to see Spot pealing off his sweat soaked shirt and reveal his pale chest and flat stomach. The teen pulled the shirt over his head and flipped his hair out of his face in what Racetrack saw as slow motion and his jaw dropped.

He didn't know what was happening but began feeling very uncomfortable and ripped his eyes away from the boy's half naked form. He instantly dove into the freezing temperatures of the river and was quite relived that everything was seemingly back in its place. He, however, could not shake the thought of a shirtless Spot Conlon and was haunted by how much he enjoyed that thought.

Several months passed and Racetrack couldn't help but try to spend every waking moment with Spot. He'd been selling in Brooklyn practically his whole career, which gave him a pretty good excuse to cross the bridge so often; but the fact that he had stopped going to the races in order to spend extra time with the blonde was a fact that none of them needed to know. Any time he spent with Spot he could feel his profession of adoration on the tip of his lips, but he would reel himself in before they could escape. He even stopped drinking around Spot in fear that he would get drunk and do something stupid.

Racetrack knew his façade was fading fast and he began to feel consumed by the feeling. He would lay awake at night staring at the bunk above him just thinking about himself, Spot, his feelings, and everything. It was beginning to rip him apart and he knew that it was time to tell Spot. If Spot rejected him he'd most likely be too proud to say anything to anyone so he was probably alright in that area. And if he could just get the words out he could have Spot reject him and he could start to get over this infatuation as soon as possible. It was all working out for him, or at least he thought.

Turns out what sounds perfectly feasible while lying in your bed in the middle of the night doesn't always turn out that way in the real world; however, and Racetrack spent many a day starting conversations with, "Hey, Spot…I gotta tell you something…" To which Spot would turn his head and his hair would fall slightly in his face, and Racetrack would get too distracted and too frightened that Spot would no longer want to have anything to do with him if he were to tell him and he would make up some joke or story or something and chicken out last second.

Apparently honesty, however the best policy, was also the most difficult and it took him weeks to finally get the words out. When he did, however, he got a response he was not expecting.

"I know." Spot smiled and fixed his necklace from where the knot had fallen to the front.

"What?" The Italian asked in disbelief and turned to look at him.

"Most people do love me." A cocky grin played on his features, "But the difference is, I love you too." He stated with an air of confidence and self assurance that almost mesmerized Racetrack into not actually hearing what he'd said.

"What?" He repeated; his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I've loved you for a real long time, actually. You just been too wrapped up in loving me that you didn't notice." He grinned nonchalantly; only Spot Conlon could be so cocky and collected during a conversation such as this one. He then walked over and placed a sweet kiss on Racetrack's lips, a quick and easy one but one all the same. They received a few looks from Spot's boys around them, but the leader did not seem to care; confident they would not leave him over something as trivial as whom he chose to date.

"How'd you know I liked you though?" Racetrack said after a couple minutes of him thinking.

"You're Italian, subtleties aren't your specialty." Spot joked and Racetrack punched him in the arm playfully, "But really, I have birdies everywhere, Race, and you apparently mention me pretty often in your sleep." The blonde laughed as Racetrack hid his face in embarrassment.

So, I don't know if its okay for me to post this for Racetrack week as a "submission" per se-but I shall try and will take reprimandations if need be. On that note; you should totally check out http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ :)


	6. Televison, Comforters, and Cookies

I know this one is the shortest; but this was by far the easiest prompt I've like ever gotten.

For those who are not Italian and have not been blessed with the amazingness that is Italian layered cookies here is a link: (DOT)com/store/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image//r/a/rainbow_dish_square_1(DOT)jpg I just had some for the first time in months and had to include them. lol.

Disclaimer: Haha, you caught me! I own everything! Just kidding, silly. I own nothing...

Prompt: Televisions, Comforters, and Cookies

"Okay, I'm going to watch the races at Jack's house…I'll be home in a few hours." Tony said as he put on his scarf.

"Alright…" Sean said from the couch, he was curled up on the furniture covered in a large comforter he had pulled off their bed as soon as he got up that morning. He felt like a small child dragging it around but it wasn't his fault they didn't have a television in their bedroom, '_it takes away the romance'_; Sean really hated when Tony got into HGTV.

"You know…you could come with me if you're not doing anything else…" Tony suggested. It always upset him that Sean didn't want to come with him; he knew it wasn't his place to drag him if he didn't want to go, not to mention it being pointless if he was just going to sit and sulk the entire time, but he really would have liked to have him there.

Sean sighed, "Tony…"

"Come on, you used to come with me all the time!" Tony stated and sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend's feet.

"Yeah, for you…now that I'm not trying to get into your pants and impress you there's no reason for me to go and pretend I know anything remotely gambling related." Sean said seriously, and Tony would have been hurt had he not caught the smirk playing on his lover's lips.

"Jerk…" Tony laughed.

"Yep, but you still love me." Sean grinned and Tony slapped him on the general area he believed Sean's arm to be in, no one could ever tell in a down comforter.

"If you come I'll make you those layered Italian cookies you like so much…" Tony smirked, knowing no one, especially his boyfriend, could resist Italian cookies.

"But instead of pink, yellow, and green…can you make the layers blue, green, and purple?" He grinned and Tony rolled his eyes but nodding at the same time, Sean immediately stood up to get ready, even sitting on Jack's uncomfortable couch for three hours was worth those amazing treats.

I shall give this to NewsiesForever as a submission for Spot week if they want it, idk if they do but oh well! hehe Advertizement: http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/


	7. Ice Cream, Visits, and Mean Bosses

Hi! I know it's taken me a while to update; my apoligies. I tried writing for another fandom in response to a request; but that was a failure so I probably won't be doing that again! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a laptop and a slashy mind!

Prompt: Ice cream, Visits, Mean bosses

"SEAN, order up! Come on, man, I don't have all day!" Ruby, his coworker yelled at him from behind the counter and slid an order slip in his general direction. It flew up in the air slightly but he caught it right before it fell to the ground and looked at it quickly. He groaned at her scribbled hand writing, weren't girls supposed to have cute, bubbly handwriting instead of chicken scratch? Oh well, it's not like he'd ever get involved with one.

He began to scoop the ice cream as quickly as he could while still making pretty, perfect scoops and made the deserts as quickly as someone whose boss was standing over them like a hawk could. He slid the order through the small window and went back to his cash register where he saw a line of people had already begun to gather. He took their orders quickly as possible and once he finally had everything in order put his arm over his eyes in relief (making sure not to touch his hands to his hair and not get in trouble yet again for breaking rule of the employee handbook(1).)

"Um, excuse me, young man; I've been waiting here for a whole three seconds and you haven't serviced me yet!" he heard and turned quickly to see the customer before smirked and walking over to the counter.

"Hello, Ma'am, can I help you?" He smiled in response to the high pitched and nasally voice Tony had been using before.

"Wow, I guess my old lady voice is getting better…" The Italian joked and Sean shook his head with a smile.

"It's really not, so, to what do I owe this nice little visit?" he smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

"Nothing really, I got off work early and thought I'd pay you a visit; not to mention get some ice cream…" he grinned and Sean nodded.

He turned around to see his boss watching him and his treatment of the customer and quickly added, "So, what can I get for you?" he asked and Tony placed his order. As Sean walked behind the counter to prepare the food Tony couldn't help but notice how good he looked in a pink polo, the required uniform of the restaurant.

As he handed him back the cone and handed Tony his change he glared at him, noticing all of the money was placed back into his pocket, "You know, I get taxed on tips whether I get them or not." He hinted with a smile.

Tony rolled his eyes and took out a dollar and placed it in the cup that had been set on the counter, "You're lucky I love you." Tony grinned and Sean looked around, seeing that no one was looking before leaning over the counter and placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Tony grinned and winked at him while taking a lick of his desert, "When do you get off?" he asked and leaned against the counter.

"Not for a while, want to come over after I get out though?" he asked and Tony grinned.

"When have I ever said no to you?" He smiled and walked out the door as his boss began to walk over.

"Did you know that customer? Because you know you're not allowed to have personal visitors during your shift." He stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nope, I was just trying to be cordial; he was a real talker." Sean stated and his boss nodded.

"Italians…"(2) The man stated, rolling his eyes and walking away, Sean letting out a sigh of relief. Another bullet dodged; he really was going to lose his job one day…

(1) Yes, I looked up the rule in my own employee handbook for you people in order to keep it real.

(2) I'm so not racist against my own people, I swear! lol.

Great Newsies site: http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/


	8. Kitchens, Alcohol, and Arcade Games

Kind of quick update, yes? lol. This one may be a bit less appropriate than some others, then again I got a more adult prompt...for the most part...well...one part. lol. I cannot choose the prompt; though, it is my goal to never skip one so I decided to just run with it. lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not alcohol, because that's bad for you, children.

Prompt: Kitchens, Alcohol, Arcade Games

"Why…just…why?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen after a long day at work, throwing his hands up in the air at the sight before him. The area was filthy, different boxes of food splayed all over the place and a plethora of dirty pots, pans, and cookie sheets splayed all over the counters, stools, and even the top of the refrigerator. He smacked his hand to his face with a groan and turned in search of his boyfriend, or more so, for an explanation.

When he could not find him he shook his head and pulled off his shirt, not wanting to make the only relatively clean uniform shirt he had left dirtier than it had to be and dug into the mess; knowing he'd be the one to clean it up anyway, whether he could find Sean or not.

He scrunched up his nose at the objects before him, however, and continued to wonder how the kitchen which he'd left spotless (in both senses of the word) that morning could turn into such a disgusting mess in a matter of hours. His answer was suddenly answered, however, by the opening of the door.

"No way, there's no way you won that!" Sean laughed as he walked through the threshold, a beer already in his hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, yes I did!" Jack grinned and punched him in the arm, carrying a six pack, well, minus the beer Tony's boyfriend had apparently stolen from the group.

"Neither of you won, where the hell have you been?" The Italian asked, raising an eyebrow and placing one hand on his hip, the other pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Sean paused and looked at Jack, who began giggling like mad in his drunken stupor, "The bar, then here…then the arcade…then the liquor store…" he revealed and they both began laughing, clutching their stomachs in the process.

Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes, at least he knew where the mess came from now, "Glad to see you're tormenting kids, you drunk-asses." He stated and Sean suddenly stopped laughing to appear solemn, his normally striking blue eyes bloodshot and watery.

Without another word he walked up to the small Italian and wrapped his arms around him in a sloppy hug, resting his head on the other's, "I love you so much, Tony, look at how you cleaned up the kitchen, you're so great…just…so…awesome…" he slurred and Tony rolled his eyes, hugging his boyfriend back awkwardly; knowing if he did not Sean would throw a drunken fit.

"I know, just go in the living room…" He stated with a sigh and pried Sean off of him, pushing him gently in the general direction, "And guys?" He asked, both of them turning around to face him; eyes wide with stupid, drunken fascination.

"Next time you decide to get drunk; wait till I get home from work!" He stated and threw a dish towel at the both of them, them then running out of the room giggling like small children. Tony took one of the beers that Jack had placed on the counter and twisted the top off, taking a large swig. If he was going to deal with their drunken asses, he didn't want to do it sober…

And there we are; believe it or not, this was fun to write. lol.

Great newsies site: http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/


	9. Sleeping In, Medication, and Board Games

So, I'll begin this by saying that this is a submission for Newsies Forever's slash challenge; yay. That's why it took me a while to put this up; because I wanted it to be within the time constraints of the challenge even though I have had it written for a few days.

b) Sorry I ran with sleeping in so much, but I didn't want to make one of them a drug addict and what in Jadam's name am I supposed to do with board games? XD

Prompt: Sleeping in, medication, board games

-SPACER, SINCE IT WON'T KEEP ANY OF THE ONES I'VE TRIED TO PUT-

Sean yawned and rolled over bumping into something, as he did so he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend lying there. He widened his eyes at the sight and rubbed them just to ensure he was not still in a dreaming state of sleep. Now, to see him lying in the bed was not a surprise; they _had_ been living together for almost a year; but the odd part was to see him in bed at such an hour.

Now, where as Sean could sleep forever if he was allowed to; Tony was always an early riser; according to his mother he always had been. So for Sean to see his boyfriend still in a deep state of unconsciousness at, he checked the clock, 11:47 AM on a Saturday afternoon was quite a shock. He bit his lip in question and felt Tony's pulse; once he was sure he was still alive (yes, that was a valid concern with someone he'd never seen sleep past eight o'clock) and then his forehead for a fever; both coming out as one would generally hope; as a result, he became rather confused.

He sat on the bed for a moment in thought, staring down at the small Italian and ran his fingers through his hair. Eventually he grew bored however, and decided to just wake him up and ask him himself. He proceeded to poke him gently in the side, to no avail, then in the leg, the stomach, the forehead, the cheek, all with the same result; or lack there of. He then gently shook the boy's shoulder and rolled his eyes; apparently in all the time he'd spent waking up after Tony he'd never realized what a heavy sleeper he really was.

He gently said his name quietly as he began to shake with one hand, and poke with the other; his voice getting louder as his shakes got quicker and his pokes got harder. Tony only finally made a motion of consciousness as Spot yelled his name, jabbed him in the stomach, and shook him with all his might.

"Whaaaaaaat?" he whined and looked up at Sean accusingly. Sadly Sean had not thought up to this point and sat back, biting his lip, unsure of what to say, "What? Is there a fire? Are you having a stroke? Can you not make your own breakfast? What?" he asked and sat up, rubbing his eyes at the wide eyed Sean.

"You just…never sleep this late…" he asked, receiving a glare from the other boy.

"So, what you got bored and had to wake me? And the reason I'm sleeping late is because I took my sleeping pills later than usual last night…" He stated with a yawn, his glare still not leaving his boyfriend.

"Sleeping pills? You take sleeping pills?" He asked, wondering how he didn't know such a thing.

"Yeah, I need them with all your kicking and punching in your sleep." He said, a small grin playing on his features.

"Oh…" Sean said and sat back, moving to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Yeah, oh, and besides, it's your fault I took them late; you're the one who practically mauled me last night…" Tony said and laid back down, a smile coming to Sean's face at the memory.

"Oh yeah…" He grinned.

"Oh yeah…" Tony repeated sarcastically, "Now, I cannot drive or operate machinery for another…" he looked at the clock, "hour and a half, and I would like to use that time to gain my much needed rest, okay?" he said through the pillow, as if talking to a child.

"Okay…" Sean said, "But what am I supposed to do for that time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He saw his boyfriend shrug, "I don't know! Visit Jack, watch TV, play a board game…" he stated, throwing out whatever came to mind.

"By myself?" he grinned playfully.

"Yes! I don't care, just let me sleep! I always let you!" he said and Sean nodded, Tony WAS right, he was good about letting Sean sleep. So he got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him and allowing Tony his much needed rest.

-SPACER-

As I said before, this is for the slash challenge on http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ :) Check it out, it's a wonderful site.


	10. Summer Reading, Hate of Technology, Swiv

Here is another submission for Newsies Forever's slash challenge. (Number two!)

So, I'd like to preface this with; the site I was using for my prompts started giving me repeat ones, and I didn't like that, so I decided to change to another one. This one seems to be more specific so they're a bit harder to write and I hope you bare with me. lol. This is harder than you may think. lol. Also, if the concept for this seems strange, the summer reading aspect made me decide to call upon my own summer reading experience this year; so it's not too farfetched. The hate of technology just fell in nicely. lol.

Disclaimer: YES! You have caught me! I own all the newsies, they are the wockets in my pockets and the zillow on my pillow. .

Okay, I'll shut up and move on now... hehe...

Prompt: Summer reading, hate of technology, swivel chairs

-REALLY COOL AND FANCY SPACER-

"The online forum won't work!" Sean cried, smashing his hand on the computer desk, his palm open and fingers splayed out across his papers. He glared at the screen as Tony stuck his head through the partially opened doorway, his fingers clutching the frame for balance.

"What's your problem?" He asked, curiousness, not maliciousness laced within the sentence; knowing whatever was wrong with it, he would have to fix before his boyfriend tried throwing it out the window.

"The stupid online forum thing we have to do won't fucking work! It's not fair that we have to make stupid posts about the stupid summer reading books within the stupid time constraints she created; but now the damn thing won't even work!" he yelled, more at the monitor than the other teenager, "I hate technology!" A very true statement, indeed…

Sean's AP Senior English teacher had decided to monitor their progress through the reading list that year; ensuring zero procrastination, and because of that she got the idea for them to post prompt responses on an online forum she had created; and docking points if they were not in by the previously decided due date. Sean, however, found many qualms with this idea; not only because his "Nazi excuse for an English teacher" was hovering over them so hard over their summer vacation; but also through his advanced distaste for technology.

Now, he was not Amish or any extreme of the sort but _hated_ the concept of the computer. He knew as soon as he got internet access he would be expected to begin socially networking and emailing people excessively, etc., and he _hated_ when people expected things of him. The concept annoyed him to no end, almost as much as this project. This hate of technology, however, led him to where he was today; sitting at his boyfriend's computer cussing his way through the assignment to no end.

Tony left the room an hour ago, already bored with the blonde's antics and had only really come in to ensure the safety of his computer; not having the money to replace that one, "Alright, alright, calm down…" he stated and walked over, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Calm down? Calm down! I'm going to get points docked because the stupid…thing won't load or whatever!" he stated, gesturing to the large red letters stating, "ONLY MEMBERS OF THIS BLOG MAY ADD POSTS".

"Alright, just cool it and move…" Tony stated and ushered the infuriated teenager out of the swivel chair.

"What are you going to do? It's not like it will suddenly work for you!" Sean stated, his arms crossed and watching his boyfriend's actions like a hawk.

"I know that, let's just email your teacher and explain what happened; then she can fix it and you can submit…alright, you spastic freak?" Tony stated, the name eliciting a glare from the latter, "You know this wouldn't be such an issue if you didn't procrastinate so bad…" he stated, but again was only responded with a harsher glare. Deciding to stop the lecturing before his boyfriend decided to throw _him _out the window he just gave up and changed the subject, "Now, what's your email password?" he asked, looking up at the other boy, his fingers hovering over the keys.

"Email password?" He raised his eyebrow, a look of utter confusion playing across his features.

Tony just rolled his eyes, deciding to go through his, seeming as Sean was being completely useless, "Moron…" he said under his breath, eliciting a playful slap on the arm from the other party.

-SPACER-

The site of which I refered to before would be, http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ check it outt!


	11. A Slip 'N Slide, Poison Ivy, and Crayola

Hello, loves, this will be my third submission for Newsies Forever's slash challenge! Yay!

On a better note, this chapter was written upon request from my lovely "Snickers and Birdly" who gave me the prompt! To which I say, if anyone would like to send me a suggestion on prompt I would be more than happy to try to write one on that. And on that same token; I hope I gave this prompt justice! :P

Prompt: A Slip 'N Slide, Poison Ivy, and Crayola Crayons

-COOLEST SPACER EVER-

"Nope, not happening…" Tony stated, his arms crossed over his chest in defense; his head shaking in disgust.

"Come on…just one time?" Sean practically begged as he flipped his wet hair, flicking some water at Jack who was standing next to him, causing the other teen to slap his arm playfully.

"No, Sean, that's nasty. Why would I want to slid down a piece of plastic which is probably covered in dirt…and…and sweat…just to smash into a piece of plastic that you broke an hour ago?" Tony asked and gestured to the rather sad looking Slip 'N Slide. He was correct, in that sense; it had been broken quite a while ago when both Jack and Sean had attempted to slide down at the same time; practically ripping the inflated barrier due to their combined weight. That, however, is not to say they stopped playing; no, not at all. This just meant they had more fun trying to see how far they would slide AFTER they had already slipped off.

"Because it's fun…" Jack stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides, it's not that nasty…it DOES have the little water spray thing that keeps it wet and clean…" Spot interjected, gesturing to the pathetic stream of water flowing down the mangled plastic. To be fair, that part wasn't their fault, Ryan's (Blink's) parents just had horrible water pressure; that's what you get for living in town.

"Yeah…because THAT makes me feel better…" The Italian rolled his eyes, "Why you even have that thing in the first place…it's for kids." He stated, causing the others to frown.

"Ryan found it in his garage, and being the NORMAL fun loving people we are we decided to blow it up…I see no problem with that…do you?" Sean asked, looking to Jack who shook his head, no.

"Whatever, I'm going to go inside with the others, if you guys get bored with this I'm sure I can find you some Crayola crayons for you to play with or something…maybe you can find a coloring book in Ryan's garage too…" Tony stated, sarcasm dripping from every word, and turned around.

"Wait!" Sean stated and grabbed his arm, Tony turned around and looked expectantly for his boyfriend to continue, "Come on, Tony, just one time…please? For me? Just once? I'm sure you'll see how much you love it if you try it just once…" he asked, no, begged; his normally harsh blue eyes now attempting to look soft and pleading.

Tony rolled his eyes, knowing that if he didn't do it just once his boyfriend would never shut up about it, and like always, caved, "Fine…" he stated and Sean grinned wide.

"Yes! I knew you'd say yes! Come on, it's so much fun…" Sean smiled and led him over to the slick plastic. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt, handing it, along with his cell phone, wallet, and keys to the other boy and standing in front of the Slip 'N Slide.

He looked across from him, to where he would end and noticed it would land right near his friend's gravel drive way; then instructed the other boys to move it, just in case he went to far. The boys complied and placed it so it was right near a patch of bushes, which weren't much better…yet still better than rocks, I suppose.

Delving back into his childhood he crouched down then slid on the plastic a few feet before sliding off completely and, like any grown man would due to Newton's first law, slid right into the designated bushes. He got up and brushed himself off and walked over to his boyfriend who was grinning like mad.

"Wasn't that fun?" Sean smiled, his normally sarcastic or angry expression replaced with one of childish excitement.

"Eh…" was all Tony stated as he scratched his wrist, taking his belongings back in the process. He put his shirt back on and ignored his boyfriend's disappointed expression.

Five minutes and a few cusses later, Tony ripped off his shirt and walked over to a mirror; noting the red itchy rash now covering his arms, chest, and legs, "RYAN!" he yelled to his friend from the other room who walked in promptly.

"Where's the fire?" The boy asked, leaning down to tie his shoe.

"What the hell is in those bushes in your back yard?" he asked, scratching irritably.

"Poison ivy…why?" he asked, finally looking up at his friend from where his head was bent down, aiding in the process of tying, "Oh…dude…that sucks…" Blink laughed and Tony sent him a glare which would make the strongest of men cry.

"I'm going to kill those morons…" he mumbled as he walked out of the room to find some calamine lotion.

"I'm really sorry about this, Tony…" Sean said; taking another cotton ball out of the bag and squirting some of the pink lotion onto it; adding to the "S" he was playfully drawing on Tony's stomach.

"This is why I don't listen to you idiots…" The Italian grumbled, "I hate you guys…"

"No, you love me." Sean corrected with a smirk, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips, happy that none of the poison ivy got on his face.

Tony shook his head, a similar smile playing on his lips as well, "Yes, stupidly enough, I do…"

-INSERT EPIC SPACER HERE-

Once again, this is a submission for the WONDERFUL site http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ I suggest you check it out, it's awesome. :)


	12. Traveling, Year Book, and a Spilt Drink

Helloooo, my beautiful lovelies! I know I have not posted in a few days, I'm sorry. But I've been a tad bit busy. And I'll tell you I cheated a little, I went on a list of prompts today (yes, another new site) and looked for one involving traveling since I will be doing a bit of traveling myself this week, so if I do not have time to update don't be sad. Then again, I may have all the time in the world on the plane; so you'll never know! hehe. But yes, the other two parts of the prompt were totally random though; so it was still a challenge. lol.

Now, suggestions are always welcome; so if you want to give me a couple bunnies (a prompt) I totally encourage that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Newsies it would have been turned into an unending series...or at LEAST had a sequel...

[ NOT PROOFREAD ]

-SPACER SPACER REALLY FANCY SPACER-

Traveling, a high school year book, and spilt drinks

"Have you started packing yet?"

"No…"

Two days.

"Have you started packing YET?"

"I'll get to it! Stop being a nag!"

The night before leaving…

"Sean, where's your bag? Let's put them in the car now so we don't have to do it at four tomorrow morning…" Tony called from the bedroom where he was putting his last minute objects into his bags.

"Uh…can we wait a little while?" Sean asked from his seat on the couch, where he'd been all day, watching a marathon of a stupid sitcom he kept complaining that he hated.

Tony walked out of the bedroom and into their living room, his hand holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and asked a question he already knew the answer to, "Why?"

"Well…I'm not done packing yet." The blonde stated, rubbing the back of his neck, now regretting his decision to procrastinate; not because he felt packing ahead of time was necessary but because he knew he would get a lecture.

"Seannnnn…" Tony whined, wanting to doubt his boyfriend's lack of responsibility but at the same time not surprised in the least, "I told you to start packing a week ago! You probably haven't even started yet!"

"Well…" Sean wanted to lie, but knew there was no use, "no…but I was planning on starting soon!" he stated and the frustrated Italian threw his arms up, as if to say he was giving up.

"There is no 'soon', Sean! We leave tomorrow morning and it's seven o'clock! When were you planning on starting? Three o'clock tomorrow morning? While we were in the car? On the freaking plane?" he asked, his voice sounding more like his mother's with every word, but unable to help himself with his seemingly useless boyfriend, "You can't do this kind of thing, Sean! You have to be responsible! We're going away for ten days! What if you forget something? Do you know how much more likely you are to forget something if you pack in a rush? And you probably won't even fold anything…think about what it'll be like trying to close your suitcase! Or, heaven forbid, trying to open it once we get there! It'll be a disaster! I…" he continued to ramble but Sean had stopped listening sentences ago, knowing he would scold him until his voice went sore whether anyone was listening to him or not.

Knowing that his boyfriend would not allow him a moment's peace until his bag was completely packed and zipped shut he walked into the bedroom and pulled the suitcase that Tony's mother had let them borrow out from under the bed and hoisted it up onto the mattress. The smaller boy followed him in and leaned on the doorframe, watching the other boy as he walked over to their closet.

He began grabbing random t-shirts and pants from his closet and throwing them into the suitcase across the bedroom one by one, too lazy to walk the extra five feet. Tony walked over with a roll of his eyes and began folding things, placing them neatly in the leather container. He looked at one of the shirts in the pile, holding it up and yet again rolling his eyes, "Sean, are you even looking at what you're tossing over here? This is my work shirt." He stated and threw it back to the other boy, who shrugged and put it back on a hanger.

"I just don't see why this is a big deal…" He stated, turning to the other boy and leaning against the doorframe of the closet.

"Because you know I like to be prepared…I just don't want you to end up in San Diego with one t shirt, eleven pairs of MY socks, and your high school year book!" Tony stated, walking over to the other boy, stopping only a few inches away from him.

"Aw, you care about me!" The blonde grinned, pulling the shorter boy into an embrace.

"You know I do, idiot…" The Italian smiled, returning the gesture.

"So will you help me pack?" Sean asked with a smirk.

"Yes…" Tony begrudgingly stated, walking over to the closet.

With satisfied smile playing upon his lips Sean walked over to the bed, flopping down on the section that was not being occupied by the suitcase. Tony rolled his eyes, mumbling something about spoiled children, and then packing all of his boyfriend's clothes within ten minutes.

When they arrived at the hotel room Sean flopped down on the bed, then walked over to his suitcase to change his pants; they had hit turbulence unexpectedly and the person sitting next to Sean's drink splashed all over his jeans, causing an unsightly and rather sticky stain to land right on his lap. As he opened his suitcase he pulled out a pair of pants and within moments realized them to be Tony's. He shrugged and threw the garment in the general direction of his boyfriend's suitcase, not bothered by the mistake. He then tilted his head in confusion as the second pair of pants also belonged to the Italian, and the third, and the fourth, all of the pants in his suitcase belonged to the other boy who was looking at him smugly from the bed.

"Tony…what did you do?" he whined from his place on the floor.

"Maybe you shouldn't wait so long to pack next time; you may accidentally pack the wrong thing…" Tony grinned, happy with himself and his ability to play such a prank on his procrastinating lover.

"Asshole…" Sean stated with a defeated grin and walked over to the bed, tackling the other boy playfully and placing a kiss of surrender on his boyfriend's lips.

-"HE'S A SPACER, A STAR CHASER, HE'S A SPACER"...NO HE'S NOT...BUT THIS IS-

sorry...I'm hyper right now...hehe...but I don't know if the slash challenge for Newsies Forever is still happening? But this is my...fourth? yeah, fourth submission for http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/


	13. Surfing, a Football, and Sleeping

Hola, mis amiguitas! Como estan uds! Okay, I'll stop now. lol. I don't know how this turned out, but I wrote this on the beach; the hot surfer boys were my influences, haha. This is yet another admission to Newsies Forever's slash contest, just so you know. lol. So this is definatly still Sprace, but I didn't want to make it too uber long so I just left it at this. Sorry if it's not fantastic but I wanted to have some charecters that weren't just Spot and Racetrack for once. lol.

Key: I feel this may be necessary…  
Spot: Spot, duh  
Mush: Mush, again, duh, but just for formality's sake  
Snoddy: If you don't know who he is, check him out on Newsies Forever's "Random" page; it's in the "Who's Who" section (very helpful) but just know, he's cute. lol  
Tony: Racetrack  
Ryan: Blink

Prompt: (from the first site) Surfing, a Football, and Sleeping

Spot let out a laugh as he surfaced from the ocean water. He tugged on the chord that attached him to his surfboard and grabbed it right before it was about to hit him in the face, hoisting himself up, "That was a sweet wave but I totally killed the landing…" he observed, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad; but you totally need to work on it still…" Much smiled, ever the optimist.

"Nah, he just sucks…" Snoddy laughed and Spot splashed with his foot noncommittally in retaliation, "But come on, guys, I'm hungry…" He whined, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"You're just high…you'll get over it…" Spot smirked, now earning himself a splash to the face.

"Shut up! I am not!" Snoddy glared at him, beginning to paddle over to his friend but Mush placed a hand on his shoulder; signaling for him to let it go.

"Nah, it actually is getting closer to noon, look at the sun!" Mush smiled with a gesture to the sky, trying his best to change the subject and avoid confrontation, even if it was playful. Spot shrugged and they all paddled to the shore, finding their towels and rinsing off in the showers quickly (the beach faucets were cold as hell). The teenagers walked over to a hole in the wall shack and grabbed a few fifty-cent burritos before heading back to the beach and situating themselves in the sand.

As they sat in relative silence Spot began to look around at the surrounding people walking by. There were significantly more tourists than normal walking around, causing the beaches to crowd but not to the point of obscenity; the Comic-con fans still at the convention for a few more hours, they would be there soon though. He couldn't help but smirk as a few pasty white people with red five day passes walked by him with their socks in their sandals, big floppy sun hats, and sun block coated children. Spot didn't mind though, even though they took up their beaches for about a week they brought in a lot of money, and they generally weren't too annoying.

As he observed, however, he could not help but notice a small pack of boys running around about fifty feet away from them. One boy in particular especially caught his eye; he was shorter than the others and was probably some sort of Mediterranean, either way he was cute and shirtless, and that's all Spot really cared about. He, however, did not realize he was staring until Mush slapped him in the arm gently, "Dude, what's your deal?" he asked and tried to see what his friend was observing so intently, "Oh!" he laughed as he realized.

"He's cute…" Mush smiled.

"Yeah…you think I should go talk to him? He looks like a tourist…" Spot asked, letting his eyes rake their way down the other boy's body.

"Yeah…huh, I didn't think you went for blondes though…" Mush stated and Spot turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, looking back at the boy and searching for any semblance of blonde anywhere on him, coming up with nothing.

"The cute guy; he's the one you're talking about, right?" Mush asked, taking a chance at being seen and pointing at the guy he'd thought Spot was observing. He was playing football with the boy Spot was staring at, but he had blonde hair and was much taller than his friend; and much more Mush's speed.

"What? No, no way! I meant HIM." Spot stated and pointed at the boy he meant, causing his friend to shrug.

"He's…alright…his friend is hotter though…" Mush grinned and Spot shook his head with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No way…" He disagreed.

"Just fucking talk to them and shut up, I'm trying to sleep, you assholes…" Snoddy called from a few feet away. In Spot's observing he did not notice his friend lay down for a nap, but either way just flipped him off.

"You think I should?" Spot asked; his usually cocky demeanor different now that an actual cute guy was involved.

"Yeah…and send his friend over my way…" Mush smiled and pushed his shoulder in their general direction.

"No! You do that for me!" Spot stated, doing the same.

"JUST BOTH GO OVER AND SHUT UP!" Snoddy snapped and threw his discarded t-shirt at the both of them.

"Fine…" Spot stated and both the boys got up, timidly walking over to the other teenagers.

"Uh, hi…" Spot stated, with a wave, leaving his surfboard to be guarded by his friend.

"Hi…" the boy smiled, "I'm Tony…"

Tony's friend who had jogged over by this point walked up to Mush, "Hey…I'm Ryan…" he smiled.

"So, I haven't seen you around here…" Spot smirked sexily and the boy nodded.

"I'm from New York…we got here this morning…" Tony said and Spot nodded, not really listening already, too infatuated by the other boy.

"Well…you need somebody to show you around?" he grinned, and the other boy gave him a suggestive smirk.

"Yeah...sounds like fun…" he smiled and they began to walk away; leaving Mush and his new friend to each other's company. Needless to say Spot and Mush showed Tony and Ryan around right to their bedrooms, and Snoddy is probably still lying on the beach, sleeping; completely forgotten.

-SPACERRRR-

Yep, so that was my sixth submission...sixth? maybe? I think so...for Newsies Forever's slash week. Check it out: http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/

For the random page: http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/random(DOT)htm


	14. Summer Heat, Ice cream, and the Night

Yep, submission seven. One of my favorite numbers, actually...this chappy I promise nothing for. It was one I've had lying around, I wrote it on 5-26-10 so...yeah...it's been sitting in a notebook for a few months. Hope it isn't musty! hehe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the internet I am currently BORROWING from my family's neighbor (vacation makes me a bad person. lol)

Prompt: (prompt from...somewhere) Summer heat, ice cream, and Night

-SA-SA-SA-SPACER!-

"Tonnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy…" Sean whined and Racetrack did not bother to turn over.

"What?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"It's hot…" the other boy stated as if they were both not completely aware of this fact.

"Duh…" Racetrack stated and finally rolled over to face his boyfriend, who was lying on his back, arms covering his face, his silver chest pale in the moonlight, "What do you want me to do about it? The windows are all already open; we're not wearing any covers…"

"Well…I don't know…we could get naked…" Sean grinned and his boyfriend rolled his eyes, opening them a crack to look at his boyfriend, who was now leaning closer to him; his breath falling near his neck.

"Get off of me…it's too hot for this shit, besides, the only thing you have left to take off is your boxers, and the only thing that will result in is heat evoking activities; if you know what I mean, and I know you do." He deadpanned, rolling back over to try to get back to sleep, his back now to his boyfriend.

"Well, fine, Mr. Cranky-pants…" Sean mumbled and the other boy turned around again, glaring at him, annoyed, "Let's turn on a fan…" he suggested.

"The ceiling fan is already on, and the window fan is broken…look…this wouldn't be an issue if you just let me turn on the damn air conditioner…" Tony admonished and Sean let out a noise of frustration.

"That thing is so loud though! I'm a soft sleeper and I can't fall asleep with that thing humming and screeching and doing whatever it does all night! Besides, I swear it sounds like the order machine at work; the last time you turned it on I had dreams about making ice cream all night! I'm telling you! It was like I never even left work…" he rambled, hoping that if he annoyed Tony enough he would eventually cave and find SOME way to make it less hot, or at least divert his attention away from the heat.

"Alright, alright, would you just shut up? I'm sure it feels hotter because you're dwelling on it so much…" he snapped.

"Then distract me…" Sean smirked sexily and leaned in to kiss the other boy.

"It's too hot!" Tony whined and pushed him away, "That will NOT make it any better, Sean…"

"Alright…how about we turn on the air conditioner AND fuck. I'll be too tired to notice the noise and we'll both be cooled off…plus in the process we both get laid…" Spot smirked, always a horny problem solver.

"Sean…I finally remember why I love you…" Tony smiled, enjoying the win-win suggestion and got out of bed to switch the window unit, then getting back in bed and climbing on top of the other boy.

"'Finally'?" Sean laughed, but was soon to distracted by kisses to notice the dig.

-SPAAAACCEEEEERRRRRRRRR *said like RIIIICOOLLAAAA* hehe-

Okey, this is, like all the others, for the Slash Challenge on Newsies Forever, http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ I'M IN IT TO WIN IT, BABY! haha

BTDUBBS- Anyone remember chapter 13? Well, that was the beginning of a story I wrote and just converted to make one chapter. If anyone would like me to continue that one and make it a real fic, drop me a note and I shall. :P


	15. A Motorcycle, Religion, and a Canyon

This, my lovelies, is my third enstallment of my end of the challenge fic dump (or at least I think it's the end of the challenge? It said it was for two weeks and idk if this is past the date? If not, this will just be a regular submisison) But yeah, this will be number...8?

Yeah, I don't know much about motorcycles, religion, OR canyons...so...this one may not be good...sorry...but you know, if you want to submit a prompt to me you definatly can.

Disclaimer: All I own is the bagillion souvineers and free Comic-con stuff I've gotten this week. That's IT!.

Prompt: Suprise, Motorcycles, Religion, and a Canyon

-*cough* Spacer *cough*-

"Oh my God, oh my God…shit…shit! Sean! Oh, Sean! FUCK!" Tony screamed, clutching onto his boyfriend's torso, his eyes shut tight. He was breathing heavily and he moved as close to the other boy as possible.

Sounds fun, huh? But sorry, it's not what you're thinking. It's not even what you were hoping for (don't deny it, I was hoping for it too…). Sean and Tony rode slowly down a backstreet, Sean's motorcycle roaring quietly as the blonde sped up slightly. It was night, almost late, and the roads were nearly empty save the few cars and trucks they saw speeding down the street, hoping to get home after a long evening at work.

Now, one would think that riding on a motorcycle with someone who has been doing so his whole life wouldn't be so scary, you may even say it wasn't a big deal…but not for our protagonist couple. See, Tony had, well, has, a fear of motorcycles. Scratch that, he has a crippling phobia of anything with two wheels; and it doesn't help that his boyfriend only had his motorcycle license and a rickety bike his older brother had fixed up and given to him several years ago.

However, after about a year and a half of dating, Sean finally convinced his boyfriend to ride on his motorcycle with him. Something he very clearly regretted the second he sat on the back, him not shutting his mouth for the last several minutes.

"Sean! Oh, God, oh God! I'm going to die! I am going to die here. We are going to get into a crash and I am going to die! No! I'm too young to die! Think of all the stuff I never did!" he yelled frantically, practically writing his will on the back of a motorcycle going twenty miles an hour in a thirty-five mile lane, "I never went to Europe! I never owned a house! Oh, I wanted to have children! Who's going to carry on the 'Higgins' name? I only have sisters! Oh, what will my mother think! Oh no! If I die and actually get into heaven how will I explain how I died to my Nonnie!...how will I explain I'm gay! Oh, I hope she wasn't ALWAYS looking over me…I'll get a scolding for that…" He rambled, most likely trying to distract himself from the situation at hand but at the same time annoying the living crap out of the other person riding on the vehicle.

"Tony, will you shut up back there? You're distracting!" The blonde called behind his shoulder, but to no avail.

"Oh, God…I need a prayer! What's a prayer, Sean? Say one!" Tony cried, clutching on tighter to the other boy.

"I don't know! I never went to church! You're the fucking Catholic school boy!" Sean stated then rolled his eyes, not understanding why he was even encouraging such asinine behavior.

"Uh…uh… BLESS US, O LORD, AND THESE THY GIFTS WHICH THROUGH THY BOUNTY WE ARE ABOUT—" Tony screamed, his eyes clutched closed.

"Really? Are you serious?" Sean asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance; almost unable to believe his boyfriend, "You know, if you squeeze me any tighter and I actually DO pass out, we actually WILL die…" He said more to himself, good thing too, because the comment was totally ignored.

"" —TO RECEIVE THROUGH CHRIST OUR LORD. AMEN." Tony continued, as they came to a red light they could hear a few people who were driving behind them laugh, but Sean just ignored it and flipped them off.

Eventually Sean grew tired of his drama queen of a boyfriend and pulled over onto one of the many scenic overlooks of the canyon, "Tony, what the fuck?" Was all he could come up with, putting the vehicle in park and stepping off with a flip of his hair.

Tony did the same; taking off the helmet Sean had leant him and nearly dropping it on the ground in the process. The latter quickly moved to catch the helmet just before it fell to the ground and stepped back, putting it on the seat and raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend expectantly. Tony looked down at the ground then looked up at him, "You were…going fast…" he said, understanding how weak and pathetic he must have looked; finally feeling the embarrassment.

"Tony…I was going twenty miles an hour. I went below the speed limit, and besides, I hope you know the slower I go the harder it is to handle the bike so if I went any slower we could have actually gotten hurt…" he stated with a sigh, trying not to stay frustrated at the other boy.

"Well…I just…" Tony stated, running a hand through his helmet-hair.

"I know you're scared but, Jeez!" Sean said, trying to lighten the subject, "I mean, I gave you the helmet, I took you out when no one is on the road, I even let you have the foot pegs because you thought your legs were going to get ripped off by an oncoming twig…I mean, there's not much more I can do, Tony…" he stated and the other boy nodded.

"Which is why you shouldn't make me go places on that thing…" Tony smirked and Sean playfully rolled his eyes.

"But think about how much gas it would save us!"

"I don't care, Sean, I'll pick up another shift at work if I have to in order to pay for the extra gas…" Tony said with a chuckle, which was followed by one of Sean's own.

"Fine, I won't make you go on the bike anymore…" Sean caved, rolling his eyes but still accepting it as Tony smiled wide and embraced him in happiness.

"Oh thank you, Sean!" He smiled and Sean did so too, only his was much more mischievous as he leaned his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. They got back on the motorcycle, Tony feeling much better now as he realized he would never have to do so again and put the helmet back on that Sean handed to him for the second time that night. As they rode down the street he saw Sean take an unexpected turn and cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Uh…Sean…where are we going?" he asked and Sean turned to him slightly before looking back to the road with a smile.

"Home…only we're taking the highway…" he laughed as he heard a scream of protest from his boyfriend; eliciting a laugh from himself. If he was only going to get one ride with his boyfriend, he would at least make it entertaining….

-SPACER-

Yep, so that would be it! This is...potentially...for the slash contest on http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ or...actually not...that MAY be the URL...I'm too lazy to look it up today. lol. Just look at my other submissions and you can find out! haha.

Now, off to the zoo then 91x fest!


	16. Family Gatherings, Boondocks, & Grilling

**So, I'm back from my little break. Now, this one, you will either get or you won't; and if you don't, don't feel bad. lol. See, I just came back from an Italian family gathering, andddd this is pretty much exactly how it goes in my family. lol. However, I cheated a bit. See, when I was scouring prompts on the list I found I saw family gatherings and was like Haaaa! I choose YOU! But I didn't know what hte boondocks were, but my mom always said that word when refering to the middle of nowhere...so if it has a real meaning...I don't know it. haha. And grilling, well...my family doesn't like to grill, soooo I took it as asking lots of questions. Which they do for me. And my brother gets the hair thing all the time, so it's not far off. haha**

**Prompt: Family gatherings, the boondocks, grilling**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bunch of left over pasta...**

"So, where is this place?" Sean asked, looking out the window of the car and trying to find a landmark that would prove to him they had not just been driving in circles for the last hour and a half.

"It's only like five minutes away at this point…we should be coming up on it soon…" Tony answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You said that ten minutes ago…" Sean whined, but more to himself since Tony had turned up the radio in hopes of drowning out his boyfriend's practically incessant complaining.

"Yes, I know, I forgot how long it takes to get here…I haven't been to my Nonnie's farm since I left for college." He explained and Spot sighed, readjusting himself in his seat for the thousandth time. About ten minutes later they pulled onto a private road; their farm's sign standing proudly near the entrance, "Here…" he stated and Sean's eyes perked up from where they were playing a game on his iPod.

"FINALLY…" he stated and practically jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a solid stop. Tony, however, had to park about a half mile down the road from the farm house because there were so many cars practically piled on top of each other.

"Holy shit…how many people are going to this party?" Sean asked; his eyes wide as they scanned their way down the vast amount of cars.

"Well, my mother said all my siblings were coming…so that's nine people, plus their families; and all my aunts and uncles brought their kids…plus my grandparent's generation, then…you know…all my cousins…" Tony stated.

Sean's eyes widened, "Like, cousin-cousins? Or Italian cousins…?" Sean asked; which really did make a difference.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Well, in my family, cousins are the children of my parents' siblings; but in Italian families 'cousins' are like…everyone you ever met ever…" he stated and Tony rolled his eyes, not having a response since he knew Sean was right.

"I don't get it…" Tony deadpanned.

Sean rolled his eyes, and then stopped right in front of a car, "Alright, whose car is this?" He asked and let his hands gesture to the automobile in front of him.

Tony thought for a moment, "My cousin Maria's…" he stated and Sean, again, rolled his eyes.

"And how are you related?" Sean asked and Tony bit his lip in thought.

"She's my…grandmother's ex-husband's daughter from another marriage's best friend's sister's niece…in-law…" he explained and Sean smirked to himself.

"That's exactly what I mean; she is an 'Italian cousin'." He stated and continued walking; Tony opened his mouth to say something but knew his boyfriend was much too smug at winning that argument to even listen to him. This, however, meant that he did not feel like warning him about what was to come right when he walked through the door.

As they walked through the door Sean was instantly encompassed by hugs and cheek kisses from small women wearing too much perfume that he'd never met before. His body was stiff as a board; his arm pinned to his side and eyes the size of dinner plates. As soon as Tony was released he intercepted another hug from his cousin Marco away from his thoroughly frightened boyfriend.

"So, Tony, who's this? He your friend from collage?" Someone asked, Sean tried to figure out who it was but everyone was yelling so loud he couldn't tell who it was.

"Yeah, he's a good friend…" Tony stated to a random woman near the back of the crowd of people in the tiny kitchen.

Sean pulled him closer to him and practically had to yell into his ear, "What the hell is going on? And how did you know she was talking to you? Why the hell did they hug me? Do I have lipstick on my face? I think that old lady got lipstick on my face? By the way, why in your God's NAME did she kiss me? I never met her before!" he exclaimed and Tony couldn't help but hold in his laughter.

"Welcome to the world of Italians, my love, welcome to the world of Italians…" he chuckled and grabbed Sean's hand, pulling him through the crowd of people and into an equally dining room and into a living room.

As they sat down Sean was immediately met with a bald man with a moustache in a polo shirt, "Well look at your hair!" The man stated and Sean did not turn his head to look at him, only moving his eyes in his general direction to see if he was talking to him.

When he realized he was trapped under the man's gaze he turned to him, "Um…excuse me?"

"Your hair!" The man said again, using his hands to gesture to his face.

"Yeah…it's great…I know…" Sean stated and nudged his boyfriend's side, who had now started up a very loud conversation with an older woman; to no avail.

"Great…I don't know about great…" the man said and Sean's jaw dropped, no one, and I mean no one, had ever said a bad thing about his hair before, "Long maybe, but not great."

Sean's eyes narrowed but he bit his tongue, he didn't need this crazy group of people after him, instead he just elbowed his boyfriend as hard as he could in the stomach, "Ouch, Jeez, Sean, what's your problem?" he asked and Sean turned to him, whispering in his ear.

"That man just insulted my hair, what do I do?" He asked and Tony turned to his cousin.

"Sergio, he's going to get it cut tomorrow…" Tony lied and Sean's eyes widened, but he sent him a look as if to say 'Not really, so just shut up and the guy will get off your back…'

"Good…" the man stated and Sean got up, pulling his boyfriend with him. Needless to say, one half an hour, twelve hugs, eight cheek kisses, four comments on his hair, six on his fashion sense, four questions on if he was Catholic, twelve if he had a girlfriend from his boyfriend's cousins, one voluntary bowl of pasta, and two more insisted bowls later Sean thoroughly wanted to die.

"Tony…can we leave, PLEASE?" he pleaded.

"Why?" Tony asked, not sure why his boyfriend was so freaked out; this kind of thing was normal, right? Right?

"These people…are COMPLETELY INSANE." Sean stated and Tony laughed a little.

"Aw, you poor little Irish boy, this is tame! You should see my baby cousin Josephine's christening next week…which by the way, we're invited to, and I already said yes…" he smirked at the look of horror on his boyfriend's face, "But don't worry…it gets better with time…"

Sean, then, said nothing; just wondered what in God's name he had gotten himself into…

**There we are! lol. Did I get any Italians in the audience? If so, you should know what I'm talking about. XD**

**Proudly affiliated with: http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

**This is dedicated to Paige (methegirl) in hopes that she feels less stressed! :D  
**


	17. Baby Sitting, a Sparkly Vest, and Quest

**Another update? Yes. I like having more stories because it means I get to update more! ^_^**

**Yes, this was a prompt suggested by Birdly. lol. This one was hard! lol. But I hope I did it some justice...idk. hehe. On that note, please, if anyone wants to give me prompts pleaaase do! It's way more fun with prompts from you guys. lol.**

**Setting: Because it isn't stated directly in here, they're in high school at Tony's house; Sean is just a bummer who hangs out at other people's houses too much (like me! :D)**

**Prompt: Babysitting, a sparkly vest, the movie "Quest for Camelot"**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

"With no one else, all by myself, I stand alone…" Tony sang, his voice echoing through the halls of the house; driving his boyfriend completely insane.

"Would you please, for the love of God, shut the hell up? You've been singing that all day! What is that even from?" Sean snapped, he did not move from where he was sitting on the couch but glared at his boyfriend when he stuck his head through the doorway.

"Quest for Camelot, stupid, didn't you watch that movie when you were a kid?" he raised an eyebrow and the latter rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't like that kind of movie…" Sean stated, turning back to the television, a disgruntled look still playing on his features.

"And what, pre tell, kind of movie is that?" Tony asked, flopping down on the couch next to him, stretching his legs out across his boyfriend's lap.

"Musicals…they're dumb." Sean stated, his arms crossing over his chest at his boyfriend's offended reaction; almost in defense.

"Shut up! There is nothing wrong with—" He began to defend but was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, contorting slightly to get it out and almost falling off the couch to do so (A/N: I do that all the time). He checked the caller ID and upon seeing it to be David he flipped it open, "Hello?" he answered, not sure why his friend would be calling him; and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who had scooted over and placed his head right next to Tony's as to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh, Tony, thank God you answered…are you busy?" David asked; sounding a bit flustered from the other side of the phone.

"Uh…no?" he asked, despite his boyfriend's frantic affirmative nodding.

"Awesome!" David stated uncharacteristically happily, "Can you do me a huge favor?"

Once again ignoring his boyfriend's violent gestures to the negative, Tony sighed, "Sure, what do you need, Dave?"

"Can you watch Les for a couple hours? I have practice for the Men's Choral group and Jack said he would watch him but now he baled and I can't find anyone else…and Medda said she'd have to cut me from the group if I missed any more practices…I really need your help here…I can't bring him with me…" David stated, his words coming a mile a minute; stressing his frantic behavior.

At this Sean pulled the phone away from Tony's ear, using both his and Tony's hands to muffle the microphone, "No WAY, Tony! You can't watch that kid! He's annoying as _fuck_!" He pleaded and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sean, don't be a jerk, Dave's in a bind…and he's a good guy…we can baby-sit for a couple hours…" He stated and Sean rolled his eyes, giving up on trying to be reasonable with his boyfriend who was too maternal and nice for his own good; knowing that whatever he said would not matter. Seeing that he'd already won, Racetrack smiled to himself as he returned the phone to his ear, "Yeah, sure, Dave; I'll watch the kid for a little while…"

"Great! Oh my God, Tony, thanks! You're my hero!" David's relief shining heavily through the phone.

"And what about me?" Sean stated and Tony rolled his eyes, slapping his face noncommittally in attempts to get him to stop his obnoxious behavior for thirty seconds so he could get off the phone.

"No problem, Dave, any time…" Tony stated, completely ignoring the blonde.

"I'll be over in two minutes! Thanks again, Tony!" David stated quickly before hanging up the phone. David, a man of his word, was in fact over in less than two minutes, knocking on the door abruptly, "Hey, Tony, thanks again…" David stated, breathlessly and practically shoved his brother into the house.

Tony was about to respond, but was interrupted by his boyfriend, "Oh my God, what are you _wearing_?" The cackle that followed was enough to make David's face drop.

"It's for the Men's Choral group! It's our costume!" David stated, defensively crossing his arms over the silver, sparkly vest of which he was currently adorned, "Oh shut up…"

"No, no…I like it…" Sean stated, putting his hands up as if to surrender, trying to hide the smile that threatened to find its way onto his lips, "It suits you…" Sean snickered to himself. He'd never liked David, always thought he was annoying, and took any and all excuses to tease the other teenager.

"Well, I've got to go either way; I was five minutes late when I came…" David stated, looking at the digital clock that sat on the table next to the coat rack.

"Alright! Go! Go!" The Italian stated, "We'll be fine here! Have fun!" Tony stated and ushered him out the door. He watched David practically sprint back to his car and speed off faster than he'd ever seen before.

When he closed the door he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Les had found his way onto the couch and was sitting by far too close to the blonde, who was glaring at him as if that was going to make a difference where he sat, "Hi!" The nine year old smiled wide, trying to be friendly.

Sean hesitated, then turned uncomfortably to look at him, "Hi…" He stated through his teeth.

"Wanna play a game?" Les asked, and Sean turned to his boyfriend, a look of pure desperation dancing on his features.

Tony, who had been chuckling to himself during the entire conversation finally took pity on his boyfriend and walked over to the pair, "Hey, Les, wanna watch a movie?" He grinned and the boy's eyes perked up in excitement.

"What one?" Les asked, curiosity circling his brain; however the fact that he wouldn't care either way.

"How about 'Quest for Camelot'?" His smirk turned a bit wicked as he saw the look of horror cross the blonde's face from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah! I love that one!" Les smiled excitedly.

"Great!" Tony grinned; and so there Sean sat, wanting to stab is eyes out in between his boyfriend and a nine year old; both of which who were singing along to every song. Maybe he should be nicer to people, maybe then Karma wouldn't bite him in the ass so often…

**The deed is done! So there we are! I hope it wasn't too awful...heh...**

**A very special thanks to Paige (feel better!), Birdly (thanks for the prompts!), and Rags (thanks for your advice!) for sticking with me in my writing; you're all awesome.**

**Very proudly affiliated with: http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**


	18. Theives, a Jar, and a DVR

**Urghhh, I'm tired but I just HAD to post after such a cruddy day at work. So, as I was searching through prompts today I saw one that had "Theives" and I just HAD to do it since this...well not THIS but the whole getting my tips stolen TWICE happened today. I'm actually suprised this one fit so well...well...the DVR was small but oh well. lol. So this comes from the overworked and overtired mind of a girl running solely on vanilla coke for the last eight hours. I promise nothing. lol.  
**

**PS: I liked the thought of Spot having to wear an apron and pink polo to work everyday, so I kept that he has a fountain job (in charge of waiting on the counter, making any and all dairy related deserts or drinks, and making salad...that's why he would get muchos tips on a good shift)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even any tips! .**

**Prompt: Thieves, a Jar, and a DVR**

Tony smiled to himself, sinking down into the comfortable couch, a cup of decaf coffee in his hand. He unwrapped a blanket and draped it around himself over one of his boyfriend's shirts and some comfortable pants, turning on the DVR and clicking on his favorite television show. These were the days he truly loved. Now, don't get me wrong, he would always love Sean, and always love spending time with him…but sometimes it was just better to relax by himself.

Sean was working late that night…or so he thought.

He had just taken his first sip of coffee when a large bang he knew to be their front door slamming shut echoed through the air; and he knew his peace was over. Sean came into the living room, punctuating his entrance by throwing his hat against the wall as hard as he could, "FUUUUUUCKKK!" Sean screamed, his fists clenched, knuckles white in anger.

"What's up, Se—" Tony asked, slowly, knowing Sean would continue talking whether he was listening or not; and as he suspected he was interrupted abruptly.

"Fuck this! Fuck them! Fuck my work! Fuck stupid little punks! Fuck…EVERYTHING…" he screamed, another incomprehensible yell punctuating his sentences.

"Alright, alright, chill…what happened?" Tony asked, his voice calm, putting down his drink.

"So, I'm working really fucking hard at work, right? Yeah, and so then, halfway through my shift I happen to glance at the tip jar…well…it's not a tip jar…but we pool our tips and that's where we put them…so…yeah….like a tip jar but…not…oh well, that's not the point! So I see the jar which like a minute earlier I saw, and it was half full; right? Yeah, so the jar is fucking EMPTY now when I look at it and I'm like 'Alright, what the fuck?' and so then I think, 'Oh, maybe Tina or Sammy took the tips and put them behind the counter'. So I asked them and nobody fucking touched anything…And so now I'm fucking trying to find the probably forty dollars worth of tips from the damn jar and nobody knows where they were. And so they were stolen, obviously, because we asked everybody!" Sean finally stopped now to take a breath, "AND THEN like two hours later check the tip jar again and ITS MISSING AGAIN." Sean stated, his voice growing with his anger, "So I'm about to go ballistic 'cause now everyone is looking at each other like they're a fucking thief and it's just like, FUCK. And it's not like we could be compensated by the company because we didn't know exactly how MUCH was in the damn jar. So all in all, I got fucking jacked out of…like…fucking twenty bucks! Then when Brit asked who wanted to go home I told her I needed to before I got fired for assaulting someone…which is why I'm home…which means I'm still losing money! I'm so PISSED!" He yelled again, this time throwing his apron at the wall.

"Uh…wasn't your cell phone in that?" Tony asked, his eyebrow raised; but Sean was to angry to care.

"Damn punks, they should get their own fucking jobs. I mean, how low do you go when you steal TIPS from working people! I mean, my feet are killing me and you know what I get for it? Like eight bucks in actual paycheck money for today because we get paid so little. I live off my fucking tips, you know that! And you know what makes me the maddest? I still get taxed on those tips. I STILL GET TAXED. So that means that kid not only stole all the money I was supposed to make today, but from my paycheck too! Oh my god I'm going to kill that fucker! ...I'll find him and then I'll kill him…" Sean growled and Tony's eyes widened; when Sean started throwing out the murder threats…he was really, really pissed.

For the sake of saving all of the furniture and walls of their apartment from certain destruction, he got up and walked over to his boyfriend. He walked slowly and gingerly wrapped his arms around his enraged lover and let his head rest on his shoulder. It took a brave man to do such a thing when Sean Conlon was that angry, however on that same token, he knew it was the only thing that WOULD work…not to say he wasn't completely relieved when he felt the other boy's arms wrap around him too. He let his face move to the crook of the blonde's neck and chuckled slightly to himself, "You smell like chocolate…"

Sean felt himself smile, his mood lightening slowly but surely, "That's because Missy wasn't paying attention and let her milkshake explode everywhere…mainly all over me…oh…shit!" Sean stated and loosened his arms from around his boyfriend, "I'm sure I'm covered in it still, I don't want to get you covered too…"

Tony smiled though, not releasing the other boy from his embrace, "I don't care…I love you more than this ratty old shirt…"

He felt Sean's arms wrap around him once again, and a kiss placed on his head, "I love you too…" Eventually Tony found himself in the same position he was in before, however this time his chocolate covered boyfriend was wrapped around him along with the blanket.

"I really am sorry about your tips though, that sucks…" Tony stated, turning to his boyfriend who had calmed down immensely since he'd arrived home.

"Ah, fuck my tips, I have everything I want right here…" he smiled, and as cliché as he knew it was, he really didn't care about money when he could be home with the one person who could always turn his moods around.

**Bump buddah buhh! And boom goes the dinomite.**

**Proudly affiliated with http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

**A special thanks and an ice cream cone made by Spot to each and everyone of my readers, *a double scoop for my reviewers* :P 3  
**


	19. Books, Sunshine, and Punishment

**Hiii! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update last night...but...my friends slept over in honor of my birthday since it's on a weekday this year! :D Didja miss me? jk jk. lol.**

**So in my last chapter I had Sean be angry; so now I thought it was Tony's turn. hehe. I'm so evil. Muhaha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a birthday this week, yay...wait...can you _own_ a birthday? huh...**

**Prompt: Books, Sunshine, and Punishment**

"I hate English class…" Sean stated, his eyes attempting to burn a hole in the book he was holding. He'd been sitting in the same chair for two hours, 'reading' the book his Nazi of an English teacher had assigned to him before the last school year even ended. However, when I say the word 'reading' I mean staring angrily at the words in the novel and flipping the pages every few minutes…

Symbolic references found? Zero.

Imagery highlighted? The marker hadn't even been uncapped, despite the fact that it smelled like grape.

Overall reading comprehension? Nada.

Point? None.

But it was important to Tony that his boyfriend graduate high school, and so the blonde drudged on; staring angrily at his book, for 'as long as it takes you to get through that damn book'. Because of this fact, Tony had already grown long accustomed to his boyfriend's random outbursts in anger at his teacher, English class, the school system in general, life, the English language, and basically humanity as a whole; and was not shocked when yet another one left the confines of his lover's lips.

"I know…" Tony stated distractedly, reading his own book for pleasure. He'd already finished all six books required for English IV AP but refused to tell Sean any hints behind the books, nor allow him to use Sparknotes; which proved to be both positive and negative. Positive being that his boyfriend would get a good grade, therefore not dropping out, and not bumming off of him for the rest of their collective lives…the negative part? Sean had decided to punish his boyfriend with zero sex for as long as it took him to read them. A punishment that was slowly destroying the Italian from within…

"So will you help me?" Sean asked, looking at the other boy who had still not let his eyes stray from the page; however the fact that he'd stopped reading.

"Nope…" A turn of the page…

"But…but _why_?" Sean whined. Now, like I said before, don't get me wrong. Sean Conlon is _certainly_ NOT a whiner…but _he_ wasn't getting laid either; a fact which can easily turn an already irritable seventeen year old boy quite bitchy.

"Because I refuse to financially support you when we get older!" Tony snapped and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, that's assuming we're even going to be together when we're older…" Sean stated, but instantly regretted it as soon as he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. It was a cross between hurt and shock, but whatever it was, it broke Sean's heart.

"You son of a bitch…" Tony stated, throwing the book in Sean's direction, but no where near him; and storming out of the room.

"Aw, Tony, don't get like that! Come on!" Sean stated, getting up, throwing his book on the couch in which he previously resided and followed his boyfriend throughout the house.

"No, fuck you, Sean!" Tony yelled, and sped up his footsteps.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it!" Sean stated, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. However, in said frustration, he did not notice his boyfriend stop walking and turn around; meaning he came less than an inch to walking right into him.

"Then why did you say it?" Tony stated, his hands practically flailing in his Italian anger.

"I…I don't fucking know! I was _kidding_!" The blonde stated, biting his lip in stress.

"Well don't kid like that, asshole!" Tony stated and pushed him noncommittally in the shoulder, "You know I don't like it when you talk like that! I only want you to get an education because I care about you, and because I want you to be successful whether you're with me or not!" Tony stated and began to walk away again.

Sean stopped him, however, and pulled on his shoulder. Tony allowed himself to be turned around and Sean rested a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck, bringing their foreheads together, "I know, okay? I know. And I'm sorry, and I love you, and I know you care about me…and you know that stuff about us breaking up is complete bullshit because I don't know what I'd do without you and I won't _let_ you break up with me. Okay?"

As he finished Tony looked him directly in the eye, only this time with a significantly softer expression, "I love you too; and you'd be a dirty stinking bum, that's what would happen to you." Tony stated, letting a smile crack over his crooked teeth, when Sean's face was graced with a similar smirk and a roll of the eyes, Tony knew their fight had ended and felt significantly better. He let his arms wrap around his boyfriend's waist with Sean's resting on his shoulders and leaned up slightly to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I guess you'll have to stay and keep me in line forever then, huh?" Sean's smile grew wider as Tony's did.

"I guess so…" And so they stayed for a few minutes, just enjoying one another's company as the sunshine danced through the curtains around them.

**Yay. So, there she is! :D**

**Cute and fluffy enough, I hope? :)**

**Proudly affiliated with http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

**A SUUUUPER special thanks to all my readers and an extra special thanks to my reviewers. You guys really do make my life. hehe.**

**So, anyone have any suggestions for prompt number twenty? Can you believe I've gotten so far in this? :P Suggestions are so much fun! Please?  
**


	20. Facebook, Glitter, & a Seven Year Old

**Is this what I see? My twentith chapter? Yes! Yes it is!**

**Now, some of you may be thinking, "Hey! This isn't the prompt I gave!" Yes! Well, this is the first time someone has given me more than one prompt suggestion per chapter so I did what any logical person would do and stuck them in my trusty fedora and picked one out at random. This is the one that came up.**

**But one of you lovelies gets to be my drinking chapter! (21st...hehe) **  
**And the other gets to be my ducky chapter (*"22" is the name of my friend's rubber ducky lol aka my ducky chapter*) So thank you SOOO much for your submissions. It's awesome of you guys.**

**Prompt: Facebook, purple glitter, and a random seven year old; curtosy of ze lovely Birdly.**

"You know…you should get a facebook…" Tony stated, looking up at his boyfriend from where his head lay in his lap.

"Why?" Sean asked; his voice incredulous and slightly disgusted.

"Because they're awesome…" Sean rolled his eyes, letting his eyes slip from the page of his book.

"Something tells me that's not true. I mean, come on, Tony, I told you before. I don't like the thought of a facebook. I don't like the thought that everyone will know what I'm doing whenever I do it. I also don't like the thought of checking something religiously when the only ones I would talk to _on_ facebook I could, would, and _do _ talk to by other means anyway…" Sean stated, his voice sounding exact and almost rehearsed; and to be honest it probably was…Tony asked him to get one all the time, but the blonde just wouldn't budge.

"But Seaaaan…if you don't have one I look like a complete loser!" Tony whined and Sean shook his head in complete disbelief.

"How does _me_ not having a facebook make _you_ look bad? That makes no sense…" The blonde just folded over the page and put the book away; fully aware that he would get no more reading done; especially in a conversation as mundane and nonsensical as this one.

"Because when I have 'In a Relationship' as my 'Relationship Status' but it doesn't say _who_ I'm in a relationship with I look like a loser! Like…like I can't get one and that I made this boyfriend up!" Tony stated, crossing his arms but not sitting up.

"You realize anyone who knows you inherently knows me so they obviously know I'm real…" Sean stated, "Besides…I don't like the thought of pictures of me being on the internet." Sean stated, trying to change the subject back to what it was. He didn't like where this one was going so for once _he_ brought facebook back up.

"Too bad…" Tony smiled, sitting up, a mischievous expression playing on his face.

A deadpan, "What do you mean '_too bad'_?"

"There's already pictures of you on facebook…" Tony grinned and Spot's eyes widened.

"What?" His eyebrow was raised, his expression unpleased.

"There have been pictures of you up since that rave Jack threw a couple of months ago…" Tony stated, trying to hide the grin that played on his face once realization hit his boyfriend.

"You mean the…" Sean's words died down, his concern rising quickly.

"Where you got drunk and like, coated yourself in purple glitter? Yeah. It's okay, you looked like a cute little fairy princess…" Tony laughed out loud and took of running, knowing that saying something like that was certain death for almost anyone; Sean getting up to chase him. He was a fast runner, yes, but Spot just had longer legs and caught up to him quickly. He was tackled to the ground but landed softly in the grass; his boyfriend landing on top of him and pinning his arms to the ground.

"Take it back…" Sean stated firmly, but a playful smile still playing on his lips.

"Take what back?" The innocent expression on Tony's face made Sean roll his eyes and he leaned down slightly, to let his bangs gently tickle his boyfriend's nose; something that always made him crack.

Tony shrieked, "Ah! Sean, come on!" He squirmed, however, the other boy, although lighter, knew how to keep someone down and persisted with a smile.

"Take it back!" he laughed, "Say it! Say, 'My boyfriend is not a fairy princess, but a very manly man.'"

This made the Italian laugh even more, and finally he caved, "Fine! Fine! I'll say it…My boyfriend is not a…" An eruption of laughter… "Fairy princes…but…" Another… "A _very_ manly man…" And although the last bit was drenched in a playful sarcasm, the blonde still accepted the apology and kissed his boyfriend's lips with a smile.

The Italian began to deepen the kiss but was interrupted by a small voice from off to the side, "Mommy…what are those boys doing?" They both turned to see a small boy, probably around the age of seven, staring at them with wide eyes. As young-ish woman they assumed was his mother came into sight they separated quickly, scrambling up and sitting next to one another with guilty expressions on their faces.

As the mother looked at the two boys, then back to her son, she raised an eyebrow, "Sitting, honey…" she answered and grabbed the boy's hand, "Now come on, and stop bothering the poor boys…" She began to pull the boy away, who did not protest but only looked at the couple with a confused expression still on his face. The teenagers were both happy the woman did not see them, and in such, began to crack up harder than they had before.

"Maybe we _shouldn't_ do that in public…" Tony stated with a chuckle.

"Nah, we can do it in public, just not in the middle of the park." Sean laughed and so did Tony as he placed a noncommittal slap on his boyfriend's face.

**BUMP BA DAH BUM! So this is it!**

**I hope it's up to par. I don't know very much about facebook, purple glitter, OR seven year olds...but in my head this is what happens. haha**

**Please be nice? Today was my birthday party so I'm tired! hehe.**

**Proudly affilitated with .com/**

**And a wonderful thanks to my readers and ESPECIALLY Rags, Cybale, and Birdly for their suggestions *they will ALL get done, I promise, top priority lol* and Paige, for writing such nice things all the time. I heart you guys. You're awesome. :D  
**


	21. Juice, Calculators, and Christian Bale

**Okey doke. This one is done! And if any of you are wondering what is happening with The Way...I'm coming! I'm coming! I have the ending all figured out and I'm very happy with it...I just...need the middle first...but it's coming! These chapters are just easy and more fun to write! hehe.**

**So this is my drinking chapter, which, no, involves zero drinking...but it is the 21st so...that is my bad attempt at humor. haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Velvet Goldmine which really is an _awesome_ movie.  
**

**Prompt: Juice, calculators, and Christian Bale; curtosy of cybale. :D**

"Hey, guys, that movie we rented from Netflix like a month ago finally came in yesterday, want to come over after school and watch it?" Tony asked as he sat down at the lunch table; placing his Styrofoam tray down on the blue Vicro.

"Which one was that?" Sean asked as he looped their legs together under the table.

"I think it's called Velvet Goldmine? I don't remember…it's the one where Christian Bale screws the guy from Star Wars…uh, Ewan McGregor…" Tony stated, trying to remember anything about it. They'd been searching the internet about a month ago at Tony's house when they'd come across the movie and couldn't help but order it, at least for joking purposes.

All but one nodded to the idea, not yet having plans for their Friday night and hoping that someone would come up with something interesting to do. The one who stood out, however, was Jack, "Nah, I'm not coming. I hate Christian Bale…" And with this, the others turned their head in surprise.

"Are you serious? People can dislike Christian Bale?" Michael asked, turning to his boyfriend, Ryan, who agreed.

"Yeah, _apparently_…" Jack stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friends' dramatics, "I just don't like his acting…"

"I think he's a great actor…he's pretty hot too…" David added with a slight blush and Jack crinkled his nose.

"Yeah, because he and Jack look alike; and since you're obviously totally in love with Jack you _obviously_ find Christian Bale attractive as well…" Sean teased however the fact that everyone knew he wasn't really joking.

Jack turned to him abruptly, "Shut up, I do _not_ look like him," he stated, sticking his finger in Sean's open carton of apple juice and flicking some at him, "Oh, and Davey and I are _not_ in love with each other…" he added quickly.

"Gross, that's my drink, asshole! Who _knows_ where those hands have been!" Sean stated, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"No where special, just all over your mother!" Jack stated and Tony put a hand on Sean's shoulder to calm down his boyfriend, not wanting him to get kicked out of lunch…again…

"Come on, Sean, chill; you still haven't done your math homework for next period and at this rate you won't have time…" Tony reminded him and Sean sat back, turned to his boyfriend, grabbed his face abruptly, and placed a kiss on his cheek in gratitude.

"Thanks for reminding me, I totally forgot!" he stated and pulled his backpack onto the table, discarding his pathetic excuse for a lunch. He pulled out his binder and searched around for his calculator. He opened various pockets quickly with no avail, "Shit! I can't find my calculator!" He stated and put his bag back down.

Jack laughed teasingly, "Hah, sucks for you!"

"Nah, it's okay," Sean stated nonchalantly, "I'll just have to stop by your house today and ask your mom if I can have it back; I must have left it in her vagina again last night…" Both Jack and Tony scrunched their noses at that, and Jack was about to say something before David put down the English book he'd been reading and reached into his bag and pulled out his own and handed it to his friend.

"Jack, calm down, that didn't even make any sense. And Sean, here, take this and stop fighting." He stated, "I can't concentrate…"

"Thanks…" Sean stated and opened it up, beginning his work.

David sighed and looked at the friends surrounding him; it really was impossible for him to have a normal lunch, wasn't it?

**The deed is done. :D**

**So, I hope this one was okay...it's a bit shorter than the others but I hope you guys can bare with me...**

**And if you don't like it, sorry, I wrote it on the train coming back from New York yesterday. haha.**

**And finally, a special thanks to my readers and a big hug and to my reviewers. You guys make my world a really fun place to be in. ;)  
**


	22. Magazine, Dice, and a Lakeside Cabin

**So, this one isn't that great, I know, but I felt awful not updating for a few days so I'm writing this during my lunchbreak at work. Between my birthday and working 9 hour closing shifts everyday I've been exhausted as of late. So bare with me...**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada I'm broke...**

**Prompt: Lakeside cabin, magazines, and dice curtosy of Rags (thank you Rags)**

Spot sat on the couch, a magazine he'd already read a thousand times sitting in his hands. He wasn't actually reading, but more looking at the pictures, bored to death; not that his boyfriend was helping at all.

The dice danced within the confines of Tony's palms, slipping through his fingers with a skill that only came through years of practice. He threw them up in the air, letting them fall with a clank to the vinyl coating on the wooden floor.

Spot rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Alright, I don't know about you…but I'm bored as fuck…" he stated, Tony not turning to face him.

"I know, we both are, but what do you suggest we do about it?" The Italian asked, not bothering to turn to look at the other occupant of the small room.

With a devious smirk playing on his lips Sean put down the magazine and walked over to his boyfriend, abruptly sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, "Well…I can think of _something_..." his smirk grew even more devious as he moved their faces only inches away from each other.

Tony rolled his eyes and bucked his hips to the side, causing the blonde to fall off of him and onto the ground next to him, "Come on, Sean, you know my parents could be back any second; you really want them to walk in and see that?"

Sean huffed and turned to his boyfriend, sitting up on the floor, holding himself up by his hands, "You know when you said, 'Let's go up to my parent's lakeside cabin' I thought it'd mean that I'd get laid more than normal; not that I'd have to go an entire week without…"

Tony turned back to his dice, "I know, I know…but I wanted you to come…and I knew you wouldn't want to unless you thought you were going to get something out of it…heaven forbid I love you and don't want to go an entire week without seeing you…" he stated, throwing the dice a bit harder than normal.

The blonde frowned, the slightest bit of guilt panging through him, "I love you too…" Was the only thing he could think to respond with.

"I know…I just wish you could act like it sometimes…" Tony stated, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry…I know I'm a shitty boyfriend…but I can't help it…I'm a teenager with a hot boyfriend; you expect me to not want me to have sex all the time? I mean, I don't know how you can handle it…look at how hot _I_ am…I'd go _nuts_ if I was you…" Spot stated and Tony looked up in disbelief until he saw the playful grin playing on his boyfriend's lips.

"You're such an ass…you know that?" Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

"But a _hot_ ass…and that's what _really_ matters…" Spot laughed and Tony slapped him noncommittally; still shaking his head, "Hey! You could date someone uglier! See how you like it…" Spot laughed and Tony grimaced.

Didn't seem worth it…

Proudly affiliated with http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/

Alright, back to the old ice cream grind.

A special thanks to my readers and a super special thanks to my reviewers! Be gentle! This is what happens when you write and post fanfics from my iPod using the WiFi from my work!


	23. Fountaining, Breaks, and Closing Shifts

**So, I've had writers block for the last couple of days...including this day; and maybe that's because my schedule has been get up, go to work, go home, take a shower, go to bed. My diet? Vanilla coke and fruit roll ups. And I know as a writer I should be able to work through all of this, right? Well good thing I can barely be considered a writer. XD**

**Anddd as I'd like to point out; I'm sure if someone reads this who works in a resturant and thinks; THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! Yes, I know that's not how it works in many places; but the resturant which currently runs mine and Puppet's lives works this way so just go with it.**

**PS: A fountain, if I have not explained before, makes all ice creams, works the take out booth, works the counter, makes salads, makes any and all dairy drinks, and is overall in charge of any and all dairy products excluding cheese except that on top of said previously mentioned salads. (Just because that's probably not common knowledge).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but $1.54 in tips...lame. lol.**

**The prompt was given to me by Puppet (who is also a fountain) while we were working today, so it is VERY resturant related. Sowwy, lovelies.**

**Prompt: Fountain-ing, breaks, and Closing Shifts**

Sean walked into work, his usually fake smile masking the annoyance and exhaustion he felt from the last week of ten hour shifts. As he walked through the lobby and into the employee only section of the restaurant greeted by the waitresses and dishwashers. He was the only one working fountain so after he signed in he went straight to work cleaning.

As he scrubbed the refrigerator from where someone had spilled chocolate all over it he stood up abruptly and found himself with a face full of someone's armpit. He jerked back, "Oh! Sorry!"

"Nah, nah, sorry, man; my fault…" Was the quick answer he received from a small man he was unfamiliar with, "The microwave was just broken…and…Sammy told me to come over here…" he continued to ramble even though Sean had already stopped listening.

"Dude, its okay, happens all the time; I just didn't see you…" Sean stated, hints of a real smile playing on his lips, "By the way, I'm Sean…"

"Tony…" he smiled, gesturing to himself with a small wave.

"So…you're new?" Sean began to ask but was interrupted by Sammy, an older Hispanic man who'd been working at that restaurant for the last ten years.

"Tony, get over here with that Queso; this order is going on eight!"

Tony's apologetic look to the blonde was answered with a sympathetic one, "I'll talk to you later…" Sean smiled and the other boy nodded, grabbing the cheese out of the microwave and walking the two foot distance between their stations.

After ten minutes, three trips over for more cleaning solution and five buss rags later Sean was done cleaning; and now up to his eyeballs in boredom. He looked over to the cooks station and saw the six slips waiting to be filled and rolled his eyes; knowing that six slips for the cooks now meant at least five slips for him in about a half an hour. He began stocking syrups and such but couldn't help but keep the newbie on his mind.

He was hot in an adorable sense, and Sean liked that. Now he just had to hope that their notoriously high turn over rate would not get to him too; but he would think of that later. A few hours later he could not help but feel bad for his new co-worker. Sammy's shift had ended right when a wave of orders came in; leaving the trainee alone for the dinner shift. Sean could not help but feel pity for the guy, the same thing happening to him annoyingly often when he had began too; something obscenely common for anyone who worked at that restaurant.

Sean looked guiltily at his dead station, his slips having been filled quickly and none more coming for the last ten minutes, and wiped his forehead on his arm. His restaurant was always known for being cold, but as a worker it felt hot as hell in their small workspaces. The worst part was, he knew that if he was hot working halfway in the freezer he couldn't imagine how the new guy must feel having to work over the grill. As he turned he watched the beads of sweat drip down the side of his face, and the look of stress accompanying it he felt even worse; and ever the Samaritan (for hot guys, I mean, come on, he wasn't Mother Theresa), he took the two step walk over to his station and leaned against the small edge of the counter.

"Hey, dude, can I get you anything? A milkshake or something?" he asked and the boy turned to him, surprised.

"Really?" he asked, sounding almost out of breath at having to move around so quickly.

"Yeah, you're working hard enough; I think you deserve it…" Sean smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, sure; that'd be awesome…" The Italian smiled gratefully at him and Sean couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Alright…what kind?" he asked, and the boy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Chocolate…"

"And so it shall be done…" Sean smiled with an overly theatric bow and went to work making the frozen drink (yes, I know it took him about thirty seconds to do but that didn't make it any less of work). As he handed him the drink his playful smile was received with a grateful one as he walked back over his station and back to being bored out of his mind.

Luckily his next few hours were relatively busy enough and once his phone buzzed six o'clock he was overjoyed for his break. He clocked out quickly and once again smiled sympathetically at the new boy. He couldn't place why he felt so pitiful for the boy; and he'd love to tell himself that it was because he'd been in that position before, but the occurrence was common and he usually didn't feel so bad…oh who's anybody kidding? He felt bad because the guy was hot and not one of the other cooks who was old and could barely speak English.

He walked back over to the cook's station, "Hey, Tony…" he called to the boy, who turned to him abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"When did you get here today?"

"Uh…11:30…why?" he asked, flipping a burger.

"You had a break yet?" He once again took his position leaning up against the counter just out of everyone's way.

"Uh…no…" he stated, almost as if it were a question.

"Well come on, you're supposed to take them every six hours so you're already breaking the rules. Come on, Louis has this covered, right?" he asked, more to Louis than Tony.

The older, also Hispanic, man turned, "You haven't had your break yet?" Tony shook his head, his sense of confidence down after thinking he'd already done something wrong, "Then go, relax; I got this covered…" Tony nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Follow me…" Sean gestured and walked down the dry storage hallway to the tiny closet the managers called their office.

"Hey, Missy, we're both taking our breaks now; it's been six hours for the both of us…" Sean stated and their manager nodded.

"Sure," She stated then smirked at Sean, her eyebrow raised knowingly, "And Sean, don't be a slut…" she joked and Sean rolled his eyes, taking a gummy bear that had fallen into his apron and throwing it at her playfully as he walked away.

"So, when did you start?" Sean asked, leading him out the back door and into the parking lot; sitting down on curb and taking his hat off; flipping his hair.

He smirked as he saw the other boy watch him do so intently, his new friend only then remembering to answer the question, "Uh…I started a couple of days ago…this is actually the first break I've taken here…" he admitted and Sean nodded.

"Yeah…sounds about right, they don't tell you to take breaks; if you don't remember to take them yourself you aren't getting one…" he laughed and Tony did too.

They talked for a little while about various work related things; Sean answering the questions Tony should have been informed about from the very beginning, "So, you work fountain right?" Tony asked and Sean nodded.

"Do you think I'd wear this stupid pink polo if I wasn't?" he smirked and Tony shook his head with a grin.

"So…does that mean…you're…you know…" Tony asked, his vague answer sounding odd, however, Sean knew exactly what he meant.

"A homo?" Sean asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business the whole fountain job just seems kind of…you know…girly…" Tony stated nervously.

"Hah, it's okay; I get that all the time…and the answer is yes, but that is _not_ the reason I work as a fountain. I'm a fountain because that was the only job I could get when I was searching for them when I was younger. And don't start getting elitist on me, alright? You may be a cook, but take a look at your apron; okay? There's an ice cream cone on it; not a hamburger so let's not play the 'whose job is more important' game; 'kay?" he asked with a smirk, also addressing the conversation he had with most of the cooks who worked at that restaurant. Most of them thought their job was more important than his, but most of them forget that in the slogan "Great Food & Ice Cream" the "Ice Cream" was not only larger, but got it's own line.

"Nah, man, I didn't mean to…so, yeah, you're gay?" he asked, trying to change the subject back and try not to anger the other teenager further.

"Yeah, and what about you?" Sean asked with a smirk at his attempt to lighten the conversation.

"I…" Tony stuttered, and the embarrassment was back.

Tony did not get a chance to answer, however, because Missy stuck her head out the door, "Guys, half hour's over, get back in here…" she stated and they both got up, Sean putting his hat back on and walking back over to his station.

After that conversation he was feeling relatively confident, however, and was not surprised when a few hours later Tony turned to him and walked over to his station, "Uh…Sean?"

"Yep?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the slips he was working on.

"Sorry if you're busy I can…" Tony stated, taking off his gloves.

"Just say it…" Sean smirked at him with slight chuckle in his voice.

"When do you get out?" The question was short and nervous; and not surprising at all for the blonde who was already too confident in his abilities with cute guys.

"Closing…" Sean stated and Tony looked over at the large clock hanging between the two stations.

"That's in a half hour, and I get out now…so…do you…want to…maybe…do something after work…or…" Tony asked, ringing the gloves between his fingers.

"Sure, start stocking now so Louis will let you out in a half hour and we can clock out together, okay?" He smiled at him and Tony nodded, embarrassed at forgetting that almost no one at that restaurant left on time. If they did not know to start stocking at least a half an hour before they were supposed to leave they would no doubt be late getting out, and from what Sean could see; Tony had not yet learned that lesson.

About a half an hour later Tony walked over to Sean's station; who was just finishing up and doing his last wipe down of all of the counters, "Uh…ready?" he asked, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, one second…" Sean smiled, dumping out the bucket of cleaning solution and placing it back in his rightful place, "Are you in the system yet?" He asked and Tony nodded, pulling out his card and swiping it at the register next to Sean's. The blonde turned to him and with a smirk began to walk out the door, "Come on, let's try and find somewhere that's open at ten o'clock at night…"

And with that, I tell you no more than that Sean and Tony both rode in Sean's car to work looking more tired than usual.

**Proudly affiliated with http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/ ...if they still want to be affiliated with me. .**

**I'm sorry if this, and my last few, weren't very good; I'm too tired and stressed out to proof read it. I'm so sorry...I don't think I could feel worse about this writers block but I'm trying to just power through it and I know you guys are worth more than these last crappy fics but hopefully my writing will get better once I get back into school and have more time. Like I said I'm sorry but I have to save up for collage somehow so...like I said...I'm really sorry.**

**A true, genuine thank you to all of the fantastic readers who may stick through this writer's block with me and Sean made milkshakes and thank yous to my reviewers.  
**


	24. Wisconsin, Bioshock, and Smart Cars

**Hey, lovelies, two days of updates in a row shouldn't be big for me; but I know I've been bad about it lately and because of my seriously fantastic reviewers; and the fact that I got a review prompt meant that I was able to update quicker. lol. So I thank you. :P**

**So I just want to throw it out there that when I first saw this prompt, especially the part about Bioshock I had to do some major reaserch (not really; basically listening to my nerdy ass brother talk about it and watching him play it for two hours and STILL not knowing what the heck it was) plus; okay, I have no idea what there is in Wisconsin; and have never ridden in a smart car so thiiiis was my best shot. hahah**

**Disclaimer: I own some stuff...like...the EYC CDs I borrowed from Puppet and won't give back. ehehehe Other than that? hmm...*checks* Nothing? HUH! SURPRISE!**

**Prompt: Wisconsin, the video game bioshock's big daddy, and a smart car given to me by the super fantastic Birdly; thank you, love!**

"NO! NO, YOU STUPID FUCK! GO BACK! NO! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A RETARD YOU FUCKING N00B!"

Tony rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day, stirring the pot of soup he was heating up for lunch. When he heard a crash he pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the living room, unable to ignore the obscene yelling any longer.

"Sean, what the _fuck_ is going on in here?" he asked, as he came upon the scene. He shook his head in unsurprised disbelief as he looked at his boyfriend. The blonde was sitting on the couch wearing nothing more than a pair of pajama pants and a headset and practically surrounded by a fort of half eaten pop tart boxes. As a result of further inspection Tony saw one of the boxes had been thrown across the room and knocked over another stack of them; most likely the cause of the crash.

As he began to pick up the boxes and wrappers he received his answer, "Well, my team is trying to beat a Big Daddy but these little fucking five year olds can't get it together and won't listen so we keep losing. Little pieces of shit…" Sean stated and Tony shook his head in sarcastic understanding.

"Right, of course! Now the fact that you've spent the last six hours holed up in the living room eating nothing but these nasty stale tasting Pop Tarts and playing with that stupid XBOX makes so much sense!" he stated and was received by a scandalous look from his boyfriend.

"MY XBOX IS _NOT_ STUPID!" He declared and leaned down to pet the console, "He didn't mean it, baby, I promise; he just doesn't understand how awesome you are…" he cooed and Tony rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air and walking back into the kitchen.

"If you love your XBOX so much why don't you just get it to fuck you then and completely outsource me?" Tony stated jealously. Yes, he knew it was silly to be jealous over a game but Tony couldn't help but wish that _some_ of his boyfriend's undying focus on that stupid game could, for once, go to him.

Sean laughed, "If that were possible do you know how many guys would never _ever_ leave the house? For the sake of the continued population of mankind that should never be possible…" Sean stated and Tony rolled his eyes once again.

Trying to change the subject he called back into the other room, "So, you know my cousin's wedding is in two weeks, right? The one you promised you would go to with me?" An audible pause was heard from within the next room and Tony shook his head, walking back in the room, "You know, the one in Wisconsin; the one we bought plane tickets for like two months ago?"

The look of childish annoyance crossed the blonde's features, "Oh yeah, that's next week? Lame…"

Tony's eyes narrowed, "Come on, how often do I ask you to do this kind of stuff? _How often?_ Like, never!"

Sean let out a small chuckle, "No, not the wedding, I like your cousin Giuseppe; he's a good guy. The lame part is going to Wisconsin…"

Tony just let his head fall to an angle, a smile trying not to break through his lips, "And what in God's name is wrong with Wisconsin all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, there's just nothing to do. Like, what are we going to do other than ride around in a smart car eating cheese and watching 'That 70's Show'?" Sean asked, taking off his headset and turning to face his boyfriend completely (probably for the first time that day).

Tony then couldn't help but let his anger drop and a smile break through onto his features, "What the hell does 'That 70's Show' have to do with it?"

Sean turned let out a smirk as if the question was obvious, "Because it took place in Wisconsin…" The look of confusion on his boyfriend's face was answered with a continuance of the statement, "You know how at the end you could hear Ashton Kutcher's character yell 'HELLO WISCONSON!'. That's how you know…"

Tony just rolled his eyes once again, but this time in a more playful manner, "You're such a dork…"

Sean laughed, and shoved him playfully, "Shut up…"

Tony shoved him back, "Well, at least I know what you did before we started dating…dork…"

With another shove Sean smirked, "Yeah…" His face then turned serious, and he moved his face closer to his boyfriend's, "But I want you to know I would always choose you over videogames; always." He stated and Tony smiled, "I know I don't always act like it but I want you to remember that."

"I know…" The Italian smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Their moment, however, was ruined when a loud, piercing screech blasted through the air.

"Shit! The smoke alarm! My soup! Shit!" Tony stated and hopped up, out of his boyfriend's embrace and ran into the kitchen to take the pot off the burner and open the windows.

Spot just sat back in the couch and smirked to himself, "Look who's easily distracted now..."

**There we go! I guess it's up to you guys to tell me if I'm out of my slump yet. haha. If I'm not? Just tell me and I'll keep trying. lol.**

**Prompts make it easier for me to write, just saying, and yours are WAYYY more fun to write. hehe. So *hint hint, nudge nudge* Honestly, I think the randomer they are the better and I have not turned one down yet; so please, feel free. hehe.**

**Lots of love to my readers, love you guys, and Tony's home made Italian Wedding Soup (yes, that's the soup he was making) to my reviewers! This was dedicated to you awesome fantastics! XD  
**


	25. Cheese, 45 minutes in the Car, & SYTYCD

**Bleh, I think that was the longest it's ever taken me to update this...and...I'm sorry. The sad part is I really don't have an excuse. I've spent the last week working, cramming in the rest of my english homework, and watching the Boondock Saints like...three times...a night...idk. Gimme a break.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except some new shirts that I bought 'Back to School Shopping' today. *nods***

**Prompt: Cheese, forty-five minutes in the car, So you think you can dance; curtosy of Rags (sorry for that wait...)**

"Tony, pull over…" Sean groaned, his voice muffled by his knees. He had lifted his legs to his chest and was resting his head on his knees; breathing in deeply.

"Why?" Tony asked, but complied. Sean didn't whine often, so when he requested something like this he knew to acquiesce.

"If you like the interior of your car the way it is, you'll just do it." Sean stated grimly and Tony took the next exit to a rest stop. As soon as they had stopped, before Tony had even turned off the car Sean was out and ran into the building. Tony raised an eyebrow, unsure what was going on and got out of the car, following his boyfriend.

"Sean?" he called out into the crowd of tourists but could not find him. Based on his abnormally pale complexion and urgency Tony tried his luck in the bathroom just in time to see the blonde exit a stall, "Sean, what's up?"

"Why the hell did you let me do that?" Sean asked vaguely as he walked over to this sink, still hunched slightly and holding his stomach.

"Do what?" Tony asked, walking over to him and leaning on another porcelain basin.

"Let me eat that shit back at the _last_ rest stop we went to!" Sean stated, flipping his hair out of the way just long enough to splash some water on his face.

"The spray can cheese shit I _told_ you not to eat?" Tony asked; a slight smirk landing on his lips. Less than an hour ago Tony had pulled over for gas and Sean had wandered into the convenience store, wanting to stretch his legs. He'd come back with a bottle of soda for Tony and a can of cheese.

"Sean, what in God's name is that?" he had asked as he saw his boyfriend pull it out of the bag.

"Some canned cheese stuff…I don't know! It looked cool, I mean, what kind of thing is canned cheese?" Sean asked, a curious smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing you should be eating…" Tony stated, looking at him, his expression one of disgust.

"Come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Sean rolled his eyes, cracking open the bottle top; then looking at it thoughtfully, "What would this go good on?"

"Food poisoning…" Tony mumbled and got in the car.

The blonde just shrugged and squirted some on his finger, then licking it off, "That's kind of awful…but oh well…I'm hungry…" he stated and nonchalantly began to squirt more on his hands. Not willing to argue on the matter, knowing his boyfriend would do nothing but continue doing so if not just to spite him; he just kept silent and began driving once again.

However, forty-five minutes in the car and half the can of cheese later here they were; standing in the disgusting bathroom of a rest stop with the blonde sick to his stomach and Tony trying with all his might not to let an 'I told you so…' slip out.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tony asked, watching Sean take a sip of his ginger ale. They had moved into the food court and the Italian had bought the latter something to drink to settle his stomach. Sean just shrugged his response and continued drinking.

"I guess so…"

"So…have we learned something today?" Tony asked, a playful smirk dancing upon his lips.

"Yes…don't eat cheese out of a can from the back of a shelf in a backwater convenience store…" Sean stated, eliciting a laugh in the form of an exhale.

"See, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Listen to your boyfriend' but I guess that's close enough…" Tony chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Ready to go?" he asked and Sean nodded, getting up and putting the cap back on his soda.

As they walked out to the car Sean turned to his boyfriend, "So, how long until we get there?"

"About three hours at this point, so…nothing too awful…" he stated and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling up his wrist and checking the time, "Cool, it's five o'clock so if traffic and everything goes well we should get to my sister's house just in time for 'So You Think You Can Dance'…" he smiled and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Dork…" Sean laughed and Tony turned to him, raising an eyebrow smartly.

"At least I don't eat canned cheese and get sick in rest stop bathrooms…" he stated and Sean shoved him playfully right before they got into the car.

**Wanna play a game? Let's guess how many tries it took me to write that?...*impatient* the answer is three. At the end I kind of just gave up and was like, "Fuck it, this is just what I'm gonna post." Not right to you guys, I know, but honestly that squeeze cheese if fucking disgusting. Wow, I'm throwing around the f-bomb a lot today...**

**A proud affiliate of http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

**A special thanks to my readers, and a...ginger ale? lol. to my reviewers. *waves* hi, wife!  
**


	26. Hermit Crabs, Blue, a Stapler

**I don't really have anything to say...I just haven't really been into this fandom recently...I actually half forgot I even write. Life's just been hectic and I haven't been able to keep a meal down for the last couple days. This just...hasn't been a good week for me at all...**

**Disclaimer: Oh just screw off, you know I don't own anything...don't make me even bother, lol.**

**Prompt: Hermit Crabs, the Color Blue, and a Stapler; curtosy of Rags. Sorry for the wait...  
**

"Holy shit, Sean, do you _ever_ check your email?" Tony asked, his eyes widening at the screen. He'd logged onto his boyfriend's computer to check on the progress of an online order Sean had placed about a week ago and still had not received; and was thoroughly frightened by what he found.

"I have an email?" he asked, playing dumb and turning the page of his book.

Tony just rolled his eyes, "Of all of the technology loving teenagers in the world, I have to choose the single one who hates it…"

"You also found the single best looking…" Sean smirked to himself, eliciting another roll of Tony's eyes as a result of his narcissism.

"Just shut up and go feed the kids…" Tony stated and shooed him out of the room.

"I still think it's creepy you refer to crabs as your children…" Sean smirked, but did as instructed and walked into the next room and over to a medium sized terrarium. He sprinkled the food*** into the tank.

"Carlos and Anthony are _not_ just crabs; they are Hermit crabs…much cooler…" Tony stated as he walked into the room, walking over and petting one of their shells.

"Of all the teenagers in the world I have to choose the one with a crab fetish…" Sean stated, his voice thick with mockery; imitating his boyfriend.

"Shut up, you're just jealous…"

"Jealous of _what_?" Sean asked; that they sit around in a glass box all day? Doesn't sound fun, sounds maddening…"

"No, jealous that you don't get an awesome blue shell…I mean look at that…it's beautiful!" Tony grinned, gesturing to the smaller crab's shell.

"I still can't believe you paid ten dollars for that thing…" The blonde stated, walking back into the next room and sitting back down, book in hand.

"The lady at the stand _hand painted_ it. She even put a little "C" on it, I mean, come on; that's pretty cool for something you find at a flea market!" Tony stated, following him in. He sat down in the same chair as his boyfriend, however it only being a single did not function very well as a double, "What are you reading?"

"That book you got me for Christmas…" Sean stated, closing it enough to look at the cover but still keeping it open with his finger.

"Didn't that end up getting ripped to shreds by Jack's dog?" Tony asked; referring to the new puppy he'd gotten recently. The little pup chewed through anything within reach, and at the time that book had been within his reach.

"Oh…well yeah…after I fought with the stapler for an hour trying to piece it back together I just decided to buy another one…hope you don't mind…" Sean stated and Tony shook his head, no.

"Nah, it's okay. I know you're a little bookworm…" Tony laughed and got up.

"At least I'm not a book hermit crab…" Sean stated and Tony flipped him off, walking out of the room with a smile on his face.

*****How the heck does one feed a Hermit crab? I'm just assuming its by sprinkling something. Lol.**

**So that's what it was. I'm practically falling asleep at the keyboard right now; and I knew this sucked but I'm not good at writing when I don't feel good.**

**Affiliated with:** **http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

**Thanks to my readers and an extra special thanks to my reviewers.  
**


	27. Coming Out, Closet, Dancing, Guinea Pigs

**I am reminded of a quote, from a great movie, "IS IT DEAD?" -To which I answer, no Rocco, I'm not dead. Just a lazy and ungrateful asshole. To which I say, I am sorry for this awful long update. School has pretty much made my soul shrivel up into a sad, pathetic little piece of...jerky...  
**

**So, I wasn't sure if by coming out and closet it was meant to be like, coming out of the closet. And I tried to write a couple coming out of the closet fics but they all just came out really angsty and depressing; which is not what I'm known for 'round these parts. So, I took my own spin on it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? No. Do I have to go to the Halo Reach midnight releasing? Sadly, yes. And once again, no, sorry; I don't know the fictional charecters of this story well enough that they would tell me about their escapades within the confines of Tony's house. The only thing I own is the girl; and I wish I didn't own her...**

**Prompt: Closet, Coming Out, Dancing, Guinea Pigs; curtosy of the fantastic Sage and Sol.**

Tony walked into his room and dropped his backpack on the floor abruptly; not really caring that his calculator and ceramics project were sitting inside. He yawned and sat down on the bed, letting his fingers run through his hair as he looked intently at the ground. It had been a long day. A really long, fucking day and he was just about ready to pass out and let it be over.

What he was not counting on, however, was for his boyfriend to open the closet door and walk out, sitting next to him as if it were nothing. Tony screamed, and practically fell off the bed onto the hard, cloth covered floor. He looked up at the latter, his hand over his heart as if keeping it in place with wide, exasperated eyes.

"SEAN, WHAT THE HELL?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Your sister let me in, which reminds me that that little crush she has on me is adorable…but we said we were going to hang out together today but you never said anything at lunch so I figured you probably forgot…but since I, of course, can't let up the opportunity to be with you…slash scare you…I decided to pop right on over. Then once Graciella said you weren't home yet I got the great idea to surprise you…which totally worked…" Sean laughed, patting his boyfriend's shoulder as he sat back up.

"I'm glad you're proud of yourself…" Tony grumbled, shoving him slightly.

"Hey, give me some credit. I was willing to come out of the closet for you…again…" Sean stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, the things you do for me…" Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and stood up, brushing himself off and walking out the door into the hallway; the blonde following suit. The smaller of the two walked into the living room and up to the little girl who was dancing excitedly to the song on the television; "Now, Graciella, what did I tell you about letting weird-os into the house?" He asked, his older brother tone shining clearly through every word.

"But Sean isn't a weird-o! He comes over all the time!" She smiled, then gestured to the boy leaning against the doorframe and batting her eyelashes in attempted flirtation, "Hi, Sean…" she smiled; Sean waving in return.

Ignoring his little sister, Tony smirked, "Just because he never goes home does _not_ mean that he is not a complete and _total_ weird-o." he grinned and Sean, who had since then walked over to stand next to him slapped him noncommittally on the arm.

"You love me…" Sean smirked and Tony rolled his eyes. Wanting to get his boyfriend alone, he smirked, "Hey, Graciella, have you fed the guinea pigs yet?" he asked, attempting to get her attention away from the two of them.

"Oh, no! I forgot!" She stated and ran out of the room, "Thanks for reminding me, Sean!" She smiled and waved right before she left the room.

"You know, that just goes to show you…" Sean smirked as he sat down on the couch. Tony raised an eyebrow as he plopped down next to him, moving his shoulders to allow Sean to wrap his arm around them.

"What?"

"I've got all you Higgins kids wrapped around my finger; you just can't help yourselves…" Sean smirked, a faux arrogance prominent on his features.

"You know you really shouldn't play around; she'll be heartbroken once she finds out you're gay." He smirked.

"Or maybe you'll just be heartbroken when you find out I'm straight…" Sean joked, both of them laughing.

"Right, just like how Jack and David are 'just friends'…" He smirked.

"Exactly…" Sean nodded, trying to deadpan but failing.

"Then I guess I'll just have to change you back…" Tony laughed and grabbed the back of his neck, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

**Whapam. So how was it? Can my jerky-soul still produce readable stories?**

**Proudly affiliated with: http:/newsiesforever(DOT)webs(DOT)com/**

**A really special thanks to all my readers, and a super special thanks to my reviewers. I know I've been bad...but you make me want to be good. :P  
**


	28. The Walking Dead, Couch, and Excitement

Rocco: Is it dead?  
Me: Yes.  
...have I used that bit before? I don't remember...

Stemmed from:  
Puppet: "Hey, remember 'A Murder of Leaves'?"  
Me: "Oh yeah…whatever happened to that story?"  
Puppet: "You turned into one of those douchey ungrateful writers who loses interest in themselves…go check your email"  
Me: "I got a message from my wife like a month ago…now I feel bad…quick! Gimme a prompt!"

Disclaimer: If I owned anything I gave up privilages to it months ago.

Prompt: The Walking Dead, a couch, excitement

Dedication: Cybale, because your review broke my heart.

Sean was staring at the clock, willing it to go slower yet faster at the same time. He was running late on a very important schedule tonight and if he missed it he'd never forgive himself, and neither would Tony for that matter. He wanted the time to pass so he could just go home and leave but at the same time, if time went to quickly he could lose track of time.

Eventually he just gave up on attempting to will time and space to his personal uses and decided to try his luck with Melissa, his manager and resident lazy ass who would either totally feel his pain and let him go in a heartbeat or be too lazy to have to pick up his slack from not being there and make him stay his entire shift as he was standing around leaning against the counters and cleaning the same cooler he'd cleaned four times in the last six minutes.

"Mel, can I get out a little early? I stayed four hours late yesterday covering for Amanda and I really need to catch up on my sleep and everything…and I haven't been spending much time with Tony lately...and I'd really appreciate if—" Sean stated, walking over to his manager who abruptly interrupted him.

"Just go, it's slow anyway…" she stated waving him off and an unusually excited smile broke out on his face.

"Sweet…thanks Mel…Can I go now?" he asked, eager as hell to get home.

"Is your station clean?" she asked, looking over the area nonchalantly.

"Yes, it has been for the last hour!" he stated, handing her his ID card so she could retrieve his credit card tips and thus pull his till.

"Alright…calm down, spaz…I haven't seen you get this excited over something in months…you gonna get laid or something?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Better, much better." He stated, she raised her eyebrows but didn't want to ask and he checked one last time if he was good to go before clocking out, taking off his apron, and going out to his car in less time than it took for the other employees to say their nightly goodbyes to him.

As he walked through the door he was met with one of his favorite sights, Tony curled up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap and a ratty blanket over his legs, "Sean! You're home just in time! The little timer on the top corner of the screen is at like two minutes!" he stated, pointing a buttery finger at the small white letters on the television.

"Melissa let me go early, thank God, there was no way I'm missing a seven hour 'Walking Dead' _marathon_. Things like this don't happen often…" he grinned and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, tasting the salt and taking a handful for himself. And so they sat for seven hours, well, actually only for four before Tony had passed out. He knew Tony would be upset if he missed the season finale so Sean set the DVR and turned off the television. Carrying his boyfriend into the bedroom and passing out, dreaming of hot guys taking zombie heads off with axes.

Yeah, I've gotten rusty, I know. But I haven't written a single fanfic since the last chapter of this. Oops.


	29. A Printer, a Light, and an Alarm

**So, after this time around I was MAJORLY bumming. I'd gone almost a week and I hadn't gotten a single review on my printer and alarm chapter, especially since I updated only days after I had promised I would! I was proud and then I was bumming. But then I realized, not only had I not gotten any review notifications, but any notifications stating that this had been posted either. To which I checked, and somehow in the process of...something this didn't post like _last week_ when it was supposed to have. So sorry about that. heh heh.**

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers, you're all sweethearts and I'll get to your prompts as soon as I can, I'm still trying to catch up! But keep them coming because I love seeing the pile of sticky notes with them written on them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except I will own a hefty amount of assorted Norman Reedus movies come Saturday. Whoop whoop!  
**

**Prompt: A printer, a light, and an alarm clock**

"Alright, this is seriously starting to piss me off…" Sean stated, he'd left his printer on and the obnoxious green power light was shining right into his face; and as a result, he was in a dilemma. Tony had been asleep for about an hour, wrapped snuggly against his side, providing that perfect warmth that Sean knew he wouldn't be able to find again if he were to get up, however that little green light was destroying him.

When he closed his eyes he still saw the light, illuminating the whole room with a sickening artificial glow. He'd tried to pull the covers over his head but such techniques got hot and boring really quickly. He also attempted to bury his face in Tony's neck to completely block out the light but out of the corner of his eye that green light was still there.

He'd told Tony not to put the printer in their bedroom, however, "No, Sean, if we want a printer we have to put it in the bedroom. The living room is already cluttered with your stuff and for the last time, no, we are not putting it in the kitchen _or_ the bathroom." Tony had all but lectured.

He would have loved if Tony were the one not to be able to fall asleep, not because he didn't want Tony to get a healthy amount of sleep, nor did he enjoy the cranky mood his boyfriend got when he was tired but just to prove a point. To show that printers do not belong in the bedroom.

And so he tossed and turned for what felt like hours (which was only about fifteen minutes) until he attempted to sit up, ready to smash the god forsaken piece of technology before it smashed his sanity. This however, aroused a slight groan of protest from the still sleeping Tony who was, at the moment, using him as a pillow. He pried the smaller boy off of him and got up; the cool air hitting his legs as if getting out of bed was not punishment enough and walked across the room. He shivered slightly as the cool air radiating through the window reached his spine and hit the button on the top of the printer. He did not realize, however, that the copy button and power button were next to one another and the printer began to hum loudly. It shook back and forth on the desk as the toner cartridge loudly ran over the paper of whatever was in the printer at the time, "Crap…" he stated, pressing any of the buttons he could, attempting to stop the thing while practically blinded by the darkness of the night.

As he heard Tony begin to stir he cussed once again under his breath and knelt down near the sockets and pulled the one out he believed to be the printer, however the machine did not stop and he attempted to look at the plug in his hand. He jerked it slightly in attempts to find out it's owner and realized it ran all the way up to the end table next to his bed, "Double crap…well there goes my damn alarm clock…" he grumbled and plugged it back in. After several minutes of changing the time on the disturbingly complicated object he pulled out all the plugs beside that one and decided to figure it out in the morning. As long as his alarm was working he could finish whatever it was in the morning.

Besides, the printer was off. As he crawled back into bed the sheets were freezing around him and he glared at the printer, "You win this time, but I'll get even…" he stated and glared at it until he fell asleep.

**"I'll catch you on the flip side."**


	30. Walking, Complaining, TShirts

**I know what you're thinking, why bother to continue a story I haven't touched for months, right? Well, I never said I was done! Did I? Well, I'm sorry either way, and I understand if people have given up on this fic...This is a prompt someone sent me MONTHS ago, and I'm getting to them as soon as I can. You can still send me prompts, I love when you do, although I have to say, the more vague you are the easier it is on me. Instead of "oak trees" send me "plants" or instead of a specific restaurant I may not have even heard of before, just send me "eating out" and the like, it gives me more creative license, which makes them easier to write. And I may be slow to getting to them, but I should get to each of them given enough time. heh.**

**Love you all, and I'm sorry to my lovelies who I feel like I've abandoned, especially cybale. I just finally got your message about this fic after all this time and it inspired me to write, so she should really be thanked for this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor. I make no money off of this, or anything else for that matter.**

**Prompt: Walking, Complaining, T-Shirts**

"You know what I'd love to be doing right now?" Sean asked, shielding his eyes from the sun, scanning the people around them for their other group of friends.

"What?" Tony asked, half rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, knowing the next thing to come out of his mouth would be a complaint. Sean was usually relatively good about keeping his mouth shut when it came to whining and complaints, but that's all he'd done since they arrived at the college campus in which was hosting the "Walk for Epilepsy" that year. Tony participated every year and thought it would be nice, and somewhat humbling, to bring his boyfriend to participate in something meaningful for a change.

"Not be here." he stated, his fingers still attempting to create shade for his eyes as he attempted to empty his Converse sneaker for the sixth time in ten minutes, balancing on one foot and shaking the shoe at the same time.

"Oh be quiet and care about someone other than yourself for once in your life..." Tony stated, although there was no malice in his voice. He knew Sean cared about other people, and was not against the idea of this fundraiser because he didn't want to help, he just didn't want to have to walk.

"I do care, which is why I suggested that I go and sell things over at the concession stand, or sell raffle tickets, or donate money, or...or do something in which would not involve movement in the hot sun." he stated, grimacing as he tried to roll up his pant leg and form some semblance of shorts.

As much as Tony hated to admit it, he almost understood why his boyfriend didn't want to walk at this point, when they first got there it had been relatively temperate, but the heat was rising fast as the overcast clouds were leaving, and an unbearably hot June day was rapidly approaching, "Well, it's only like three miles, I think you'll live." Tony stated and wiped the sweat from his brow before they even began.

Finally, the Italian spotted a familiar face and gestured for Sean to follow him over to where Jack was standing underneath a tent, signing the registration paper, "Hey, Jack, ready to start?" Tony asked, patting him on the back.

Jack looked up from his paper with a grin, "Yep, I'm just getting my number..." he then turned to Sean, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I didn't have a choice..." Sean stated, glaring at his boyfriend, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, there's free food and you get a t-shirt..." Jack stated, laughing as he saw Sean's eyes brighten up at the prospect of free things.

"Really?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, over at that other tent..." Jack pointed to a tent across the way a bit.

As Sean walked away, Tony shook his head, "Sometimes I feel like you know him better than I do..." they laughed as they signed in, making sure to grab tag number sixty-nine for Sean just to piss him off.

**Just know I love anyone who reads my fics, and really wish I could actually hug anyone who reviews my fics. 3**


	31. German Unification, Nonnie Pasta, & HBO

**Wow, such a quick update! How'd that happen? Idk, but I think it has something to do with cybale's amazing review. I actually wrote this yesterday, but waited to review as to not overload everyone with fanfics. lol.**

**Disclaimer: No job = no money, so I obviously don't get anything from this.**

**Prompt Disclaimer: Since I don't know anything about the German Unification other than what I learned in AP Modern European History, I just used that. Nonnie Pasta is pasta (noodles) made in huge quantities by old Italian women (where I come from, 'Nonnie' is what children call their Italian grandmothers) and is the most delicious pasta in existence and is often paired with homemade sauce, num, and is taken home by the children and eaten for weeks at a time.**

**Prompt: German Unification, Nonnie Pasta, and HBO**

Tony growled as yet another paperclip came in contact with the side of his head and he glared up at his boyfriend, "Sean, I swear to God if you don't stop that right now I will eat you." he stated, picking up the small piece of metal and putting it in a pile with the twenty others that had been flicked at his head in the last hour that he'd been trying, fruitlessly, to study for his final exams.

"Is that a promise?" The blonde answered, a smart-ass grin dancing upon his lips.

Tony just rolled his eyes, attempting to concentrate on the German unification, writing in two point font on the study guide his teacher was letting them bring into the exam, "I don't know why you're not studying, you have more exams than I do, but all you've been doing since you got here is try to distract me this entire time...I don't know why I let you invite yourself over today, I knew from the second you walked in you wouldn't let me get any work done..." he reprimanded more himself than the boy sitting across from him at the table.

Sean gave him a mock-offended pout, "That's not fair! How have I been trying to distract you?"

Tony set down his pencil, sitting back in his chair, and held up his fingers as he listed, "Well first of all, you came here without a shirt, as in you didn't even bring one, you knew that would distract me right off the bat. Second, you've kept trying to talk to me this entire time, and finally _you've been shooting paper clips at my head for the last hour_. You're driving me nuts!" Tony stated, his hands flying around him as he yelled, frustration clear in his voice.

"Well I'm sorry that it's not fun to watch you read a book for an hour!" Sean stated, his voice snotty, but both of them knowing they weren't actually fighting.

"Then go on my computer, watch television, a movie, I don't care just let me concentrate!" Tony yelled, his voice sounding angry but a smile on his lips.

"Fine, I will, and I'll help myself to some of that Nonnie pasta I saw in the fridge earlier too!" he stated, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

The Italian face-palmed, "Are you serious? That's why you've been bothering me this entire time? So I would dismiss you and you could eat my left-over Nonnie pasta? You know you can just ask for it, or just take it, nobody will care! There's enough of that to last us two weeks, and we're getting more tomorrow!" Tony stated, he would never understand Sean's logic of, I'm too polite to ask, so let me annoy you until you dismiss me and I can eat it out of 'spite'. It sounded crazy, but the blonde did it all the time, and he should have gotten used to it by now.

Sean popped his head in a few moments later, macaroni on the fork he was holding, "Well that would just be rude, now excuse me while I drink your soda and watch your HBO." he grinned and Tony could hear him walk into the other room and turn on the television. Tony just shook his head, a smile on his face, and put his headphones in his ear, wondering how this could possibly be "normal" for anyone else.

**Thanks again to all of my readers and especially to my reviewers, you make my fanfiction world go round! *love***


	32. Road Trips, Love, and Tater Tots

**So, this wasn't too too bad when it came to uploading, right? Nah, good in comparison is still bad...lol. Any-who...I haven't written a hurt and comfort fic in a while so I figured that this prompt was a pretty perfect fit for a hurt and comfort fic. lol.**

**I'm going through these prompts slowly, but believe me there are enough to make my eyes bleed so please be patient as I get to yours, because I will eventually.**

**I'm on school vacation now, so that has the possibility of quicker updates, but I can't promise since I'm a flake.**

**Also, the spellcheck on my Open Office does not work anymore (anyone know how to fix it?) until then I will have no grammar check so please bear with me...**

**Dedication: To my amazing reviewers, specifically cybale, my wife, her kind words are my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I did get a job, so maybe I could someday...**

**Prompt: ****Road Trips, Love, Tater Tots**

Tony had been planning this trip for a year, and had been thinking about it for much longer than that. It was going to be the culminating point of his life, the thing that helped him transition between being an anxious, worrisome little boy and grow into a free spirited, open-to-anything man. And in one email, he saw it all go down the drain.

Jack, who he'd been planning this trip with for the last eight months (upon hearing about the idea for this cross country, no limits road trip Jack had immediately volunteered to go with him, and, overjoyed at the thought of having company, Tony had gladly accepted and began to entwine Jack into his schedule of things to do), had been kicked out of his mother's house and was now living in an apartment, a fact that had been going on for who knows how long and one that Jack had not decided to tell Tony until then.

Tears welled up in the small Italian's eyes at the prospect of his shattered dream, upset not with Jack, because he knew it was what Jack had to do, it's not like it was his fault; but with himself and the situation. Mad at himself because he trusted Jack to follow through with something, because even though it was never Jack's fault, he never truly seemed to come through for anyone, and partially at the situation, the world screwing him over once again.

The tears rolled down his cheeks silently, but soon grew to sobs that he couldn't control. He felt like a child with his inability to control himself, or the fit he was throwing, but thinking about this trip was his only source of happiness for the last year, the only thing keeping him sane as his family life and work in school fell apart.

He texted his boyfriend, although he wasn't entirely sure how coherent it was seeing as he could barely see the screen through his blurry tears. Sean was okay with him going with Jack on this trip, he was actually happy for him. Sean was going to go to college in the fall, and when he left, Tony would also leave and go on this road trip for as long as it took them for their money to run out. Then, once that happened Tony would go home and start classes at the local community college, and then, the next fall he would join Sean at college. The blonde wasn't afraid that Tony would cheat on him with Jack or anyone else, because their relationship had never been anything but trust and devotion; and he would have gone with him, but Sean had already seen enough adventure in his life that he felt as though he needed the opposite. He needed structure, and Tony understood that just as much as Sean understood that Tony needed some freedom.

Sean replied back, Tony could feel the phone vibrate on his leg, but the Italian was too caught up in his own misery that he didn't notice anything else until he heard a knock on his door. He got up reluctantly and opened the door, meeting his boyfriend's sympathetic face. Without any words he leaned forward and latched onto Sean's thin waist, the blonde's arms immediately wrapping around his boyfriend, one around his shoulders and the other on the back of his head, completely enveloping his small frame into him. After a few moments Sean moved them so they were inside the house and into Tony's room, where Sean laid down on his boyfriend's bed and placed his messenger bag next to them on the floor, Tony moving to lie on his side, crying on his chest, although significantly comforted by the blonde's firm embrace.

After Tony had thoroughly explained what had happened in his fit of sobs he calmed, and just rest his head on Sean's wet shoulder. He took a racking breath, "I'm sorry I freaked out so bad..." he whispered, letting his eyes slip closed.

Sean moved his head to look him in the eye, and Tony opened his once again to meet him, "Tony, you have every right to be upset. Telling you he wasn't going to go on your trip anymore is like someone telling me that I can't go to college in the fall. Just because our different dreams doesn't mean their not our dreams, and seeing your dreams shattered before your eyes is one of the hardest things to deal with. And you should never apologize for freaking out, being here for you to cry on and bring you tater tots and chocolate is what boyfriends are made for, silly." he smiled as Tony's eyes lit up.

"Tater tots and chocolate?" The Italian asked, wiping some of the tears from his eyes as he sat up a little.

"Of course, why did you think it took me so long to get here? These things take forever to cook!" he grinned as he pulled out a bowl covered in foil from his bag as well as one of the biggest bars of chocolate Tony had ever seen.

Tony let out a small, excited squeak, his sorrow almost completely forgotten, for now, "Sean, I can't believe how amazing you are sometimes..." He opened the bowl of tater tots and took one out, popping the whole thing in his mouth, there were enough of them there, he didn't need to eat them sparingly, "And it's even still warm...I love you so much..." Tony smiled, pulling Sean to him once again and letting his face fall into the crook of Sean's neck. As he felt the blonde wrap his arms around him again, more tears began to fall down his face.

As Sean felt more wetness against his skin he pulled back, concern once again adorning his delicate features, "Tony, what could possibly be the matter now? You have enough chocolate and tater tots to put you in a coma for weeks..." he smiled as he saw the expression mirrored on his boyfriend through his tears.

"No, it's just, it makes me so happy to know that you're always there for me, I love you so much, I can't even describe it..." He moved back into his position hugging Sean while eating another tater tot at the same time.

"You don't need to describe it, because I know you would do the same for me, I'm always here for you, and I always will be. I love you too, Tony, and I always will..." Sean squeezed Tony in an embrace that seemed to last forever, but at the same time, seemed to end too quickly; and all they could think was that they would always have more.

***chokes on the massive amounts of fluff...sorry, there should have been a warning for that or something lol***


End file.
